Prometeme lo que me prometiste mi querido prometido
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: Kagura a sus 18 años recién cumplidos estará obligada a unir su vida con alguien que acaba de conocer y ya odia, ¿habrá alguien que le ayude?, ¿sera que no conoce a esa persona? (Longfic en desarrollo)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prométeme lo que me prometiste mi querido prometido**_

 **(Título sin lógica y/o relación)**

 ***Gintama pertenece a Sorachi Hideaki***

 **ADVERTENCIA: AU aproximadamente mundo escolar después de graduarse. Posible confusión en cuanto al hilo de la** **lógica**

* * *

 **"** **Situación"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi nombre es Kagura y hace apenas unos días cumplí mis tan anhelados dieciocho años de edad. Desgraciadamente, quisiera decir que me causan la misma felicidad que cuando era la "puberta estúpida" que soñaba con ser adulta, pero no.

Y tengo mis motivos antes de que el mundo exterior comience a juzgarme. ¿Decirla?, en realidad no quisiera repetir aquella palabra que me causa cólera, pero lo diré. Yo Kagura, hija del poderoso hombre conocido como Umibozu y miembro del clan Yato, estoy obligada a...

-¡Te encontré!

Escuché aquel grito después de escuchar como la puerta de mi habitación había sido pateada, y creo, destruida. Puedo escuchar las pisotadas llenas de ira e infantilmente cubro mis ojos, como si con ello activara una especie de escudo capaz de hacerme invisible o algo.

El sonido cesa, solo puedo escuchar mi respiración y eso es obviamente malo; ¿será bueno asomarme?, apenas ese pensamiento cruza mi cabeza y un horrible rostro frente a mí me sorprende. Grito lo más fuerte que mis pulmones me permiten y doy un leve salto buscando alejarme llena de terror.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza.

Es lógico cuando te encuentras debajo de tu cama y un estúpido viene a interrumpirte mostrando su fea cara.

-¿Quieres salir de ahí?-. Me pregunta, su mirada tan seria me causa molestia, cualquier persona con 2 neuronas me preguntaría que si me dolió aquel golpe.

-No-. Contesto rotundamente abrazando mis piernas para acomodarme mejor en este mínimo espacio.

-¿Ni por una caja de sukonbu?-. Me pregunta, lo miro y tiene esa sonrisa burlona que deja en claro que me está engañando

-No lo vale-. Contesté, esta vez con un gesto despreciativo

-¿Qué tal dos?-. Pregunta insistente

-¿Qué piensas que soy Scooby Doo?, no me compraras con comida-. Conteste, mostrándole mi lengua después de la última palabra

-Es una pena-. Me contestó con un tono deprimido perfectamente actuado.-Anda sal

-¡No!-. Le grite, el suspiro pareciendo estar fastidiado

-Está bien...-. Dijo después de varios minutos

Lo siguiente que vi, fue a el sentándose en el suelo quedando frente a mí, que aun permanecía bajo la cama. Su actitud relajada quedaba perfectamente acorde a sus ojos de pescado muerto y a su rizada cabellera, él es el hombre que creo que me entiende al menos un poco, su nombre es Sakata Gintoki, yo le digo Gin-chan.

Pero ahora ni de esa manera lo llamo, estoy enojada con ese idiota; después de haber vivido tres años con él, me regreso a mi maldita casa con mi estúpido padre para que resuelva sus malditos problemas. Creí que sería la única persona que me entendería en una situación así, pero ya veo que me equivoque.

-¿Me dirás por que no quieres salir?-. Me preguntó mientras metía su dedo meñique en su nariz de forma despreocupada

-Ya deberías saberlo-. Contesté

-Vamos no es tan malo-. Me dijo

-Entonces hazlo tú-. Le dije inflando las mejillas

-Dile al calvito que me adopte-. Bromeó, pero después dejo escapar otro suspiro.-Solo haz un intento para librarte de esto y ya

-Pero...

-Si pasa algo malo grita "Ketsuno Ana" y apareceré-. Me dijo insistente

-¿Por qué ese nombre?-. Pregunté, que mala idea

-Por que la amo, ahora sal o me comeré tu postre-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse de pie.-... ¡Espera!, ¡ya me lo comí!

Grito, estúpido se comió mi postre. Eso me causó molestia, cuando me había dado cuenta ya había salido de mi escondite para iniciar un pelea verbal con él.

Si soy sincera, no salí por eso, puedo golpearlo en otro momento. Pero sus palabras con ese poco interés eran su modo de demostrar que me apoyaba, que no me dejaría sola en este maldito problema. Eso me hace feliz, ahora ya sé que después de dos minutos en esa situación obtendré ayuda.

Después de haber salido de mi escondite pasaron como dos horas más, en casa solo estábamos yo y Gin-chan, papi había salido a traer la "situación"; ahí fue cuando aproveche y me escondí bajo la cama, pero ahora ya no hace falta, Gin-chan me ayudara en cualquier momento y después le romperé la nariz a papi, si es un buen plan. Decidí relajarme, sentarme en el sofá y poner mi programa favorito mientras como unas botanas como palomitas, helado, el pudin de Gin-chan y un pastel que decía "no tocar".

-Mírate pareces una princesa-. Me dijo usando su tono sarcástico el idiota de Gin-chan

-Cállate, estoy esperando a papi-. Conteste mirándolo enojada, eso, que sienta mi odio

-Tu "papi" no fue por...

-Si, a eso fue-. Lo interrumpí, no quiero escuchar las tonterías que diga

-Entonces arréglate, ponle relleno a tu bra, cámbiate las bragas, rasúrate el...

-¡Cállate ya!-. Le grite, es asqueroso que diga tantas estupideces.-Solo sabes molestarme, tu bien sabes que no quiero nada de esto vago idiota

-Sí, sí, ya sé, solo me divierto y me estoy vengando un poco-. Me contesto Gin-chan.-Digo, por fin me deshago de ti y tu "papi" me llama para que te controle, ese viejo inútil cree que tengo su tiempo

-Sí, estúpido viejo-. Dije uniéndome a los insultos contra mi calvo padre

Pero ya no pudimos continuar, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió con una intensa patada, que provenía de ese enorme hombre con rostro malvado y... Ridículamente lleno de lágrimas.

-¡Kagura por que dices esas cosas hirientes!, ¡Antes decías que amabas a tu papi!-. Ridículo, eso es lo que es

Mi calvo padre está haciendo escenas vergonzosas después de tal entrada triunfal de tipo "villano aterrador". Un segundo... Si papi está aquí eso significa que...

-¡Calvo al fin llegas!, ya me había cansado de ser niñero-. Dijo Gin-chan despreocupadamente

-Deja de llamarme calvo maldito permanentado holgazá contesto papi.- Es solo que tuvimos un retraso y se pasó el tiempo muy rápido

¿Tuvimos?, mierda y mil veces mierda, nunca en mi vida alguna oración en plural me había causado ese revolvimiento de estómago tan grande. Debo calmarme, Gin-chan me ayuda y yo sé que puedo salir libre de esta.

-Oye calvo hablaste en plural y vienes solo, ¿también estas contando a tu muñeca inflable?-. Dijo Gin-chan

-Una más y te largas de mi casa, en primer lugar, te dije que te fueras, estos son asuntos familiares-. Contesto papi furioso

-Gin-chan se queda viejo calvo-. Interrumpí, si Gin-chan se va… ¿Quién va ayudarme?

Papi recuño haciendo una mueca de disgusto, después dejo escapar un suspiro y por ultimo camino tranquilamente a su enorme sofá que quedaba justo frente a donde yo estaba sentada.

-Vamos a cenar entonces-. Fue lo último que dijo

¿Qué demonios?, ¿y la situación?, ¿será que papi se sacó esas estupideces de la mente? En realidad no quise preguntar, solo le seguí la corriente volviendo a mis asuntos con mi comida y mi programa favorito. Desgraciadamente, no descanse mucho, pocos minutos después la cena ya estaba lista; no es por presumir pero mi padre tiene algo de dinero por lo que siempre son cenas grandes con muchos platos y cucharas, pero aun así, me pareció extraño el mayor nivel de elegancia que había esta noche.

¡YA SE! Estamos celebrado que esa situación no tuvo que suceder. Oh si, como amo a este calvo hombre, antes de que otra cosa sucediera corrí a mi hermoso asiento en el comedor lista para comer todo lo que pusieran frente a mí, es más lo succionare como si fuese una aspiradora.

-Kagura hay algo que hacer antes de cenar-. Interrumpió papi

-Ya me lave las manos-. Conteste.- Anda papi tú y Gin-chan coman conmigo

-No es eso-. Dijo papi.- ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que Salí?

Y con eso mi apetito y mi felicidad salieron a tomar unas vacaciones de las que posiblemente nunca volverían.

-Que… ¿qué quieres decir viejo?-. Pregunte

-Es que va a cenar con nosotros, no más bien, tú y…

-¡Oh dios mío!, ¡creo que estoy teniendo un para cardiaco!-. Grite dejándome caer al suelo llevándome conmigo los manteles

Gin-chan entendió el mensaje, corrió a mi gritando que me estaba dando un coma diabético y ambos hicimos una actuación digna de un óscar, pero, cuando mire a papi note que no nos creía.

-¿Ya acabaron?-. Pregunto.-Gin-san deja de seguirle el juego a Kagura, esto es muy importante para el clan Yato así que vámonos

-No le sigo el juego, además no creo que sea buena idea dejarla sola, las mocosas son muy precoces ahora, ¿Qué tal si tu hija anda en celo?-. Dijo Gin-chan

-MEJOR LARGATE ESTUPIDO-. Grite, sus palabras saben avergonzarme

Después de un monto de groserías entre Gin-chan y yo, papi lo saco del cuello de nuestro comedor. Genial ahora estoy sola viviendo la situación que no quería vivir.

Yo, la gran Kagura a mis 18 añitos de edad…

 _Estoy comprometida_

Y eso no debería de ser así, soy demasiado joven y hermosa para esto, pero mi familia siempre ha sido muy poderosa. Papi es uno de los más poderos, pero cuando mami murió, dejo una herencia para su primer hijo en contraer matrimonio… Ósea que todo era para mí estúpido hermano, él era el mayor, él se casaría primero… o eso creí. Un día, de la noche a la mañana él se fue, dijo que nada le interesaba relacionado con eso. Eso significo que el dinero ahora era mio ya que mi hermano seria solterón de por vida, así que muchos años después yo me casaría con cualquier vago, pero de nuevo eso creí; papi ahora está pasando por problemas de dinero y va a sacrificar a su única hija para "salvar al clan" casandola con un tipo que ni siquiera conoce y que seguro debio haber sacado de interntet, creo que me dijo su nombre y creo que se me hizo conocido, pero justo ahora lo he olvidado.

Y esa es la razón por la que papi salió, por la que yo aproveche para esconderme bajo la cama, por la que Gin-chan fue llamado y por la que me está ayudando… No sé quién sea el tipo pero me desharé de el en dos…

-¡Oye calvo!, ¡¿dijiste que era por aquí?!

Una persona se adentró al comedor, no lo reconozco y no necesito ser quien es, es la "situación" me desharé de él o gritare el nombre de la novia imaginaria de Gin-chan para hacerlo desaparecer.

En un segundo nuestras miradas se encuentra, tiene unos ojos carmesí tan serenos que reflejan monotonía, no parece ser muy alto además de que tiene la cara de una niña, si, este tipo no va a caerme bien.

-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí idiota?-. Le pregunte

-Busco a una señorita, pero ahora que te veo debo decir algo…-. Aja, coqueteando con otras, lo sabía, con dos segundos de conocerlo logre saber que este tipo no es nada bueno.-La servidumbre no debería estar en el comedor y mucho menos con tanta comida en su plato, lárgate antes de que el calvo dueño se dé cuenta

¿Qué?, ¿me llamo servidumbre?

-¡Oye estúpido no sabes con quien hablas!-. Grite llena de furia

-¿La que lava los platos?, tal vez la recamarera…-. Contesto el despreocupadamente

-¡No!, yo soy la dueña de esta casa, ¡LA GRAN KAGURA-SAMA!

Grite tan fuerte como mis pulmones lo lograron, el pareció sorprendido unos segundos, después cambio a pensativo y luego… dejo escapar una carcajada.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-. Grito el.-Yo conocería a mi prometida no a un chimpancé… tráigame otra

Yo lo mato

-Lárgate de mi casa-. Le grite

Cuando grite eso, la ayuda vino a mi rescate, Gin-chan e incluso papi llegaron corriendo justo cuando yo iba a tomar uno de los tenedores y clavárselo a este tipo justo en la cara de niña que se carga.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-. Preguntaron el par de hombres al mismo tiempo

-Señor calvo, su broma ha sido buena… ahora, ¿Dónde está su hija?-. Pregunto el tipo

Papi se quedó atónito unos momentos, después de eso parpadeo varias veces y me señalo

-Es ella, su nombre es Kagura-. Contesto papi para después rodear al tipo con su brazo como si se tratara de un abrazo amistoso.-Y Kagura, te presento a Okita Sougo… Tu prometido


	2. Chapter 2

**Trato hecho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gin-chan ayudame a deshacerme de el

Me repetí internamente tantas veces como me era posible, pero como era de esperarse, Gin-chan no puede escuchar mis pensamientos. Ese tipo me mira fijamente mientras papi lo sostiene del hombro pareciend amable. Eso es lo que mas molesta, ¿donde quedo eso de "matare al que se case con mi princesa"? Parece que se fue a la mierda con todo su dinero y por eso me utiliza a mi. El tipo curveo sus labios, lentamente comenzo a dejar escapar leves risistas para terminar en una sonora carcajada a la mitad del comedor.

-Excelente broma señor calvo-. Dijo finalmente aun riendo

-No es broma muchacho-. Contesto papi

-Si lo es, usted dijo que tenía dos hijos un chico y una chica... Bien ya conocí al chico, ¿donde esta su hija?-. Contesto el pareciendo serio ahora

Gin-chan sostuvo mi hombro, sabe lo que hace el viejo, sabe que le arrancare los ojos a ese idiota si me acerco.

-Ella es mi hija... Kagura-. Contesto papi, ¡vaya ahora si se ve irritado!

-Ah...-. Fue lo unico que respondio el tipo

Aparecio ese silencio incómodo, ese que provoca deseos de hacer ruidos molestamente innecesarios; yo queria hacer sonar la cabeza de ese tipo contra la pared, pero ahora todo se limitó a "conservar la calma".

-¿Puedo ver el catálogo?-. Preguntó el, yo lo mato

-¡Calvo estúpido alejalo de mi vista antes de que le arranque las bolas!-. Grite

No pude atacar al tipo por que Gin-chan me sostuvo evitando que armara un alboroto.

-Tranquila, solo era broma para romper la tensión no te lo tomes enserio-. Dijo el

Esa cara de inocencia que puso me irritó, es un buen actor solo le falta el arito ese en la cabeza para parecer un ángel, me enferma y lo peor es que papi le cree.

-Que buena idea Okita-san la verdad Kagura parecia tensa antes de que llegarás-. Vete a la mierda viejo

-Oye calvo ¿eres idiota?-. Preguntó Gin-chan, estoy de su lado

-Gin-san tu ya te debiste haber ido de mi casa-. Regaño papi.-Kagura... Te dejare un momento con Okita-san sirve que hablan y se conocen más

Eso fue lo que mi calvo padre dijo antes de jalar del cuello de la camisa a Gin-chan y sacarlo del comedor. Si pudiera gritaria mil veces el nombre de... ¿Quien era?, bueno, esa que dijo Gin-chan. Pero no lo hago, por que quiero ver un modo en que papi se deshaga de el, así no me molestara mas, oh si que gran plan.

-Oye... Chica china, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-. Me pregunto el tipo

Ya estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas del comedor, como si esta fuera su propia casa o algo por el estilo.

-Kagura-. Contesté fríamente

-Ah... Yo soy Okita Sougo, puedes llamarme Amo-. Dijo con toda naturalidad

-De ninguna manera estúpido-. Conteste

Lo mire desafiante mientras yo tomaba mi lugar en el comedor, la verdad tenia hambre y este tipo no arruiaria mi cena. El tambien me miro desafiante con una sonrisa de lado. Sus ojos cambiaron, patrecia disfrutar de la tension que aumentaba mientras yo deseaba golpearlo.

-Si no vas a llamarme así, puedes llamarme Cariño o querido, claro eso si te portas bien-. Me dijo

-¿Portarme bien?-. Pregunté, era mas un reto que una pregunta

-Claro, si haces todo lo que yo diga, sobre todo cuando hagamos eso-. Contestó

Me levante de mi lugar dandole un fuerte golpe a la mesa, pongo mi autoridad con eso además de que me hace ver genial.

-Escucha algo idiota, si piensas que yo voy a hacer algo como eso sal por la maldita puerta y buscate otra, en primer lugar yo no quiero nada de esto pero papi me lo pidio y todo por culpa de mi estupido hermano, así que por mi voluntad no obtendrás nada-. Dije rotundamente, debo dejar en claro todas las enseñanzas que me han dado

-Que lenguaje tan corriente para una niña rica-. Dijo irónico, ¿estaba ignorando lo que le dije.-Controlate un poco, yo tampoco quiero esto...

-¿Que quieres decir?-. ¿No era un solterón desesperado?

-Que si me estoy comprometiendo contigo es por otras razones, si fuera interes hubiera elegido yo mismo-. Terminó de decir

-¡No te dare dinero tampoco bastardo!-. Grité, avaricia, eso era debí imaginar

-Tampoco, lo hago por alguien-. Me dijo

-¿Quién?-. Pregunté

-Eso no es tu asunto-. Me contestó para después suspirar.-Mira chica china... Me caes mal, pero no tengo opciones...

¿A donde quiere llegar?, no lo entiendo si no lo caigo bien que se vaya para que yo sea libre, así busco a mi estupido hermano para obligarlo a cumplir su responsabilidad para que aporte dinero y listo.

-Se que tu padre tiene problemas y por lo que dijiste tu hermano evitaria esto pero no esta, yo necesito esto para mi asunto... Así que finjamos esto-. Me dijo

-Estas loco-. Contesté seria, jamás aceptaria algo así y mucho con el que se ve claro que es un sádico

-Al menos escuchame-. Dijo el

-¡No!-. Grité

-¿Sabes que?, ni siquiera me has odio, tu "papi" te obligará y sera peor la cosa a como es mi plan-. Me dijo

Bueno si lo pone así, tiene razón aunque odie admitirlo. Papi armaria un gran escandalo e invitaria a todos a este teatro.

-Habla-. Conteste inflando mis mejillas

-Solo hay que fingir, yo solo hago esto por alguien en especial, tus razones no las se ni me importan-. Dijo el.-Despues del "si acepto" puedes regresar a china o lo que sea

Rayos, ese plan no suena tal mal, excepto por lo de regresarme a china. Si entendi bien, solo sera un título... Pero no confío en este tipo.

-No se-. Dije pensativa, el sonrio de lado y se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a mi

-Auw no me digas... ¿Quieres que sea real?-. Preguntó fingiendo un tono enternecido

Le di una patada por eso y el me maldijo en forma de susurro.

-Mira chica china, ya te lo dije tu padre hará las cosas peor y la verdad despues de conocerte quisiera mejor aventarme a un acantilado, pero lo hago por alguien, por eso sigo aqui-. Insistente y grosero, que se vaya a la mierda

-Ya callate-. Le dije

No respondió, simplemente me miro con un aire de enojo en su mirada, la verdad yo tambien estaba enojada. Maldigo a mi hermano donde quiera que este. Después de mi silencio rotundo llamo a papi, se despidio de el sin decir muchas palabras y entonces papi dijo eso que tanto me molestó.

"Ven mañana"

¿Esto va a ser cotidiano?, el asintio pareciendo no estar interesado; me miro a mi también de hecho.

-Piensa lo que te dije chica china-. Dijo el

-¡Idiota me llamo Kagura!-. Le grite antes de que saliera de mi casa

Ni crea que voy a obedecerlo, no lo haré. Ya era de noche y al ver la hora me di cuenta de que había hablado demasiado con el, que raro, el tiempo avanzó tan lento cuando estaba con el. Me sente en mi sofá, me puse a pensar en los misterios de la vida mientras estaba ahí, ¿que tal si fuimos creados por aliens?, ¿que tal si alguien usa nuestra galaxia como pelota de golf?, ¿que tal si este asunto con el tipo dura toda mi vida?... ¡¿Que pienso?!

Pero...

¿Y si es así?, no lo creo, acabaria por matarlo, solo necesito el título y ya. Si me pongo a pensar, creo que el tambien lo necesita, tal vez para mostrarselo a sus padres y restregarles que no es un solterón, que ingenuo con esa cara de niña es obvio que se quedara solo de por vida. Bueno, es algo de conveniencia para los dos, podría ser amable y ayudarlo... Pero me repugna la idea.

-Oye, ¿no vas a dormir?-. Preguntaron a mis espaldas

Es Gin-chan, me desconcentró y le arroje un cojín por eso.

-Estoy pensando-. Le dije... ¡Mierda acabe obedeciendo a ese tipo!

-¿Tan rapido piensas en tu novio?-. Preguntó, su sonrisa burlona desapareció cuando lancé el segundo cojin

-No repitas eso-. Le dije.-Pienso en como deshacerme de el sin que papi se enoje

-Dile que el tipo tiene "otros" gustos-. Dijo Gin-chan, es un buen plan

-Pensaba en un "accidente"-. Comente

-Muy obvio-. Dijo el.-Pero te dire algo gracioso, jamas imagine ver a Souichiro

-¿Asi se llama?-. Un segundo.-¡¿Lo conoces?!

Gin-chan trago saliva, como si aquel factor fuera importante y el idiota no me lo haya mencionado.

-Bueno Kagura, el... Yo... Yo soy profesor y el fue mi alumno, es mayor que tu ¿sabías?-. ¿Ahora me salen con que fue a la misma escuela?

-Dime... ¿Tu sabías que era el?-. Pregunté

-Lo acabo de decir, eso me sorprendió-. Dijo el.-Por lo que se, siempre tuvo fama con el sexo opuesto asi que

-No lo hace por solterón-. Termine yo la frase

-Tal vez le interesas-. Dijo Gin-chan serio y después rio a carcajada.-Pero que idiota

Esta de mas decirlo, pero golpee a Gin-chan.

-El dijo que lo hacia por alguien-. Dije yo

-Asi como tu por tu papi-. Me contestó Gin-chan

-La culpa la tiene mi estupido hermano, ¿que tal si lo busco?-. Dije yo, no es mala idea de hecho

-Como si el viejo fuera a dejarte-. Contestó el

Tiene razón, pero aquella idea crecía dentro de mi cabeza; como un globo inflandose solo. Ya tengo la respuesta.

-Gracias Gin-chan-. Fue lo último que dije antes de largarme a dormir

Dormí bastante bien, el peso que tenia ayer sobre mis hombros había, de cierta manera, desaparecido. Ahora solo estaba un cierto aire de paz en mi ambiente mientras desayunaba, Gin-chan estaba "trabajando" y papi... En realidad no lo sé, pero debe estar ocupado y estoy acostumbrada a eso.

-¡Kagura!-. Parece que me equivoque

El calvo venia a mi con sus brazos extendidos esperando un abrazo de mi parte, no ocurrió y lloro ridiculamente por eso. Después de eso volvió a su modo normal como viejo malvado y aterrdor.

-Hija mia, yo quería preguntarte como te fue con Okita-san-. Me preguntó, viejo cinico

-Mal-. Contesté

-Yo lo se, cuando eras niña repetias una y otra vez que te casarias con papi, pero debes crecer mi pequeña-. Dijo el

-No me escuchaste...-. Me queje.-Solo olvidalo, haré esto y todo por culpa de mi hermano

-Ese muchacho es irresponsable-. Dijo papi siguiendome mis palabras

El timbre de la casa sonó, ¿ahora que? Papi corrio a abrir a puerta pareciendo saber quien era; y lo sabía, era ese tipo... ¿Tan temprano?

-¡Okita-san!-. Grito papi

Cinico, de nuevo. El tipo le sonrio de lado mientras se adentraba a mi casa como si fuera suya y todo. Despreciable.

-Mira Kagura vinieron a verte-. Ahora el viejo calvo me dijo a mi

-Rayos, yo queria desayunar y se me ha ido el apetito-. Dije yo en forma de indirecta

-Que rapido caiste a mis encantos señorita-. Dijo el, ¿de donde saca ese acento amable cuando ayer me trato horrible?, doble personalidad, esta fingiendo frente a mi padre

-Vete a la mierda-. Le dije

-Es triste que me trates así-. Me contestó inclinado la cabeza como cachorro regañado

-Kagura por favor-. Me regaño mi calvo padre, que traición

Hice un puchero justificable, odio a este tipo. Todo mi plan, mis ideas y mis solicioes se iba a la mierda y eran remplazados con la idea de matar al tipo. Pero no.

-Si, si-. Contesté

-Vine a verte señorita-. Dijo el

-¡Basta no puedo!, ¡deja de actuar hijo de perra!-. Grite, su tono de voz me irrita, me acerce a el, lo jale del cuello de la camisa acercandolo a mi.-Arreglemos esto

-Es muy pronto para que me des la noche de bodas-. Susurró tan bajo que el viejo no se dio cuenta

-Papi hablare con el un momento a solas

Le dije a mi padre antes de jalar al tipo del cuello para sacarlo al jardín. Este tipo me irrita, pero, tengo un plan, debo seguirlo

-Que excitante, al aire libre-. Dijo con ese tono de voz sádico que parece natural en el

-Escuchame estúpido, dejate tus jueguitos-. Le dije

-Es divertido, ademas quiero darte una probadita de lo que sera para ti si no aceptas mis términos-. Me contesto, ¿cuales términos?

-Mira, sádico... Lo que dijiste ayer no es mala idea. Me parece bien armar un teatro-. Le dije

-¿Así?-. Preguntó, ¿que es estúpido?

-Si, eso de fingir y después mandarnos a la mierda el uno al otro... Pero yo tengo una condición-. Dije seria

-¿Que?-. Preguntó.-Te advierto que no aceptare algo estúpido

-Mi hermano, si el aparece tu te vas derechito a la mierda-. Dije yo.-Aunque eso arruine tu asunto

-Bien-. Contestó, eso fue rápido

¿Eso es todo?, crei que se negaría pero... No lo hizo, tal vez su asunto solo necesita decir que se consiguió a alguien o algo así.

-Gracias por tu cooperación-. Dijo el, lo hago mas por mi de hecho.-Ahora ire a hablar con tu calvo

Dijo tranquilamente para despues caminar de nuevo a mi casa, no conoce el respetó. Además, ¿para que quiere al calvo?, ¿y si me engaño y va a acusarme?

-Señor-. Lo llamo, pude escuchar su voz

No lo dejaré, mi motivacion hizo que mis pies se hicieran rapidos. Corri lazandome contra el para derrivarlo pero fallé. Estaba frente al calvo ya.

-¡Kagura ven aqui!-. Grito papi

Malnacido, la mirada llena de sadismo de ese idiota. Conociendo a papi, no me dejara ni pensar en mi hermano, hechara a Gin-chan y se encargara de que pase mi vida con ese tipo. Lo voy a matar, eso pensaba mientras caminaba a ellos buscando verme "normal"

-¿Que ocurre?-. Pregunté, papi me rodeo con sus brazos, oh no la quebradora

-Solo escucha hija mia-. Dijo papi

Sostuvo mis hombros, manipulando mi cuerpo para hacerme quedar frente a ese tipo, el suspiro. Sus ojos monótonos miraban mis bellos ojos, lo siguente que ocurrió dejo mi cabeza vacía.

Se arrodilló, saco una caja de su bolsillo del pantalón y la abrió.

Era un anillo pequeño.

No respiro.

-Chica china...

-Kagura-. Corrigió papi susurrandole

-Si eso, ¿aceptaias ser mi esposa?

Preguntó, no respiro, mis piernas tiemblan. Sus ojos, esos ojos rojizos que me miran.. Me alteran tanto, ya no esta su monotonía, incluso diria que es serio . ¡¿Donde quedo el teatro?!, ¿esto es parte de el?, ¿por que no hay nada en mi cabeza?, quiero decir no es necesario esto cuando nos estan obligando. Actuas demasiado bien desgraciado.

-Di que si Kagura, papi te ama-. Estupido viejo

-Ya.. Ya que... Digo creo-. Conteste

El me abrazó, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y susurro:

-¿No tienes una respuesta mejor perra?, actua mejor para que te den tu dinero y yo arregle mi asunto, usa tu cerebro, estrenalo

Despues de eso, metio un insecto dentro de mi ropa. Idiota yo por habermela creído un segundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Actuación**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la pared de mi habitación hay marcas, una raya que indica los días de mi tortura desde que tuve que "afrontar mis resposabilidades" según mi calvo padre, solo hay dos rayas, es decir, dos días y ya siento que estoy a punto de cometer asesinato.

Se que estaría justificado, ese tipo es un sádico pese a que los ojos de mi padre se un ángel caido del cielo, yo se que lo es. Es despreciable, la peor basura que el mundo haya podido conocer y yo... Estoy compro... Comprada, ¡ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra!

-¿Oye a que hora piensas levantarte?

Me llamaron al otro lado de la puerta, era Gin-chan, ha estado viniendo a verme desde que ese tipo apareció y se lo agradezco, le da normalidad y paz a mi vida luego de que ese idiota me da estres y sufrimiento.

-¡Nunca!-. Grité.-¡Traeme el desayuno viejo!

-¿Que piensas que soy tu sirviente?, ¡sal de ahi mocosa idiota!-. Me gritó

-¡Obligame risitos inutil!-. Grité

La puerta se abrió de una patada, entro a mi habitacion aparentemente furioso tomando mis pies y arrastrandome hasta caer de la cama, por que seguia recostada. La caída dolió, así que no podía perder ante ese acto, después de todo yo lo había retado; tome mis fuerzas logrando zafarme de su agarre e hice lo que cualquier persona haria en mi lugar, lo mordi tan fuerte como para arrancarle un pedazo de su piel.

-¿Que demonios te pasa maldito tiburón?, me vas a arrancar la pierna

Se quejaba Gin-chan mientras se movia intentando que yo lo soltara, que idiota, mis dientes son una aleación de acero y oro del mas fino. Pero el seguía, inicamos una pequeña lucha que me devolvio la alegría que sentía aunque estuviera jalando mi cabello para que lo soltara.

-¡Kagura!, ¡¿que estas haciendo?!

Y llegaron a arruinar el juego, era papi, su cara de enojo no combina con su peluquín para nada. Pero no me quedo de otra mas que soltar a Gin-chan y el soltarme a mi y a mi hermosura de cabello. Ahora los dos parecíamos un par de cachorros regañados, bueno, el no por sus ojos de pescado muerto.

-Te dije que te despertaras temprano, ¿que pensaría Okita-san si sabe que despiertas tarde?

Me preguntó el viejo, mi respuesta es que me importará una mierda lo que el sepa de mi, despues de todo, lo mandare y me mandará a la mierda.

-No leo mentes-. Contesté, supongo que tengo que actuar con el también

-Debes cuidarte más hija mía-. Decia el calvo en forma de regaño

-Calmese se señor-. Interrumpió aquella voz

Aquella voz que me causaba colera acompañado de unas ganas de ir al baño, desesperante y doloroso, así era. Se escondía detrás de la pared, se asomo lentamente poniendose a un lado de papi; como acto inteligente de mi parte, salte mi cuerpo para atras y después abracé la pierna de Gin-chan "intentando" ocultame, ¿por que? No lo se.

-Cuando ella y yo unamos nuestras vidas la veré en todas sus facetas, tanto hermosa como desagradable y despeinada-. Dijo él

¿Quien carajo es este tipo?, parece un príncipe sacado de un cuento en el cual la princesa es una idiota co-dependiente, el tipo de cosas que siempre odie. Se lo que hace, dice cosas que todos quieren oir, pero le falló, yo odio esas cosas. ¡Ve y dile tus dialogos a blanca nieves bastardo!

-Además la pillama que usa y su cabello hecho un desatre me deja ver la hermosura que lleva dentro-. Dijo el, ¿cuantas peliculas de princesa vio para decir esas estupideces?

-¿Hermosura dentro?, solo que se la haya comido-. Interrumpió Gin-chan

-Gin-san no arruines el momento romantico de Okita-san-. Regaño papi

-No me molesta-. Dijo el estúpido sádico.-Por cierto... Llevo días preguntandome que hace usted aqui jefe

-Profesor, aunque tardes más Souichiro-. Corrigió Gin-chan

-Es Sougo-. Corrigió el sádico

-Gin-san no sabía que se conocían-. Dijo papi pareciendo sorprendido.-Bueno no importa, Okita-san, Gin-san es algo así como un padre para Kagura por eso esta aquí

-Jefe... ¿Usted y el señor...?-. Insinúaba el idiota que dudaba de la masculinidad de Gin-chan y papi

-¡No seas idiota estúpido sádico!-. Le grité, esta vez no pude contener mis pensamientos

-De verdad me duele que me hables así-. Se quejo el sádico con su falsa melancolía

Y papi le creyó, ya ni es sorpresa pero me causa una rabia profunda con deseos de romperle la maldita nariz.

-Kagura vas a romperme la pierna-. Me susurró Gin-chan

-Perdón-. Le respondí soltandolo

Después me puse de pié quedando al lado de Gin-chan, el me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y después revolvió mi cabello dejando un desastre peor al que ya tenía, me hizo sonreir levemente aquel acto. Ahora, la concentración volvió a el sádico, ¿por que esta aquí?, nunca obtengo respuesta por ello siempre esta aqui desde que nos com... Compramos... Comparamos, algo así.

-Yo vine a decirte algo

Dijo el, se acercó a mi invadiendo mi espacio personal con perímetro de 1 metro lejos de el, es decir, estaba 99 centimetros de mi, que asco tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Que?-. Le pregunté

-En realidad, me gustaría que fuera en privado-. Me respondió mirando a Gin-chan, ¿por que a el?.-Por supuesto, si no les molesta

Ahora se dirigía a los dos, a papi y a Gin-chan; mi padre asintio y después de unos segundos, Gin-chan tambien salió no sin antes volverme a dar un par de palmaditas en la espalda. En poco menos de dos minutos, nos quedamos solos; estar sola con el me causa molestia por que veo su verdadero lado como persona ruin y cruel. El suspiro aliviado por algo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón e hizo algo que rápidamente me lleno de furia, se sentó en mi cama, mejor dicho, se recosto en mi cama recargando su cabeza en mi adorado conejo de peluche.

-¡Bastardo bajate de ahí antes de que te arranque las pelotas!-. Grité llena de furia

-Cállate, van a escucharte-. Dijo el.-Podrías se una mejor actriz si te lo propones

-Ser actriz no tiene nada que ver con aguantar tus estupideces-. Le contesté cruzandome de brazos

-¿Enserio?-. Me contestó fingiendo su sorpresa

Maldito se burla de mi, se que piensa que es gracioso o mas listo que yo, pero no es asi. Tome el aire necesario para calmarme un poco, mi mente solo pensaba en que se iria en cualquier momento asi que tengo que ser paciente.

-¿Que querias decirme?-. Le pregunté una vez que recupere mi tranquilidad

-Ah si... Se me estaba olvidando-. Me contestó, seguramente no tiene nada que decirme pero quiere fastidiar.-Tu padre me dijo que hara publico lo nuestro

-No digas "nuestro" que asco-. Me queje.-Además, ¿a que te refieres con eso de "hara publico"?

-Hara un fiesta y nos presentara ante todos como la feliz pareja pronta a casarse-. Contestó tan despreocupadamente mientras yo sentia como si me hubieran sentenciado a la silla eléctrica

-Maldito calvo, esta loco-. Me queje, la verdad es que estaba enojada

-Si tienes razón, me dijo que no te lo mencionara por que dice que intentaras huir-. Dijo el

-Me conoce-. Contesté

-Pero no vas a huir-. Dijo, eso sonó como una orden

-¿Así?, ¿quien lo dice?-. Pregunte, es culpa de el, activó mis deseos de retarlo

-Escucha, ahí van a haber tanto invitados míos como tuyos, mi interés va a estar ahí asi que necesito que cumplas con el trato-. Contestó

¿Su interés?, ya recuerdo, el dijo que hacia todo eso por alguien. Eso significa que ese alguien estará presente en todas esas tonterías que papi planea, por alguna extraña razón me da curiosidad, ¿que tan influyente es ese alguien? Quiero decir, este tipo es un sádico que parece no importarle nada.

-¿Me estas escuchando estúpida?

Me preguntó dandome un golpe en la cabeza, cuando lo volví a ver se había alejado de mi cama y estaba justo frente a mi, no me di cuenta en que momento estaba su rostro tan cerca del mio con nuestros ojos encontrándose. Me sorprendió.

-¡Alejate de mi!-. Grite empujandolo

-Lo siento, parecía que usabas el cerebro por primera vez pero desgraciadamente te estaba diciendo cosas importantes-. Me contestó con una sonrisa que reflejaba que se divertia

-Nada de lo que tu digas es importante-. Contesté

-Claro que lo es-. Contestó.-Te decía quiénes son mis invitados a la fiesta

No dejó de hablar de aquella fiesta en todo este tiempo en el que mi mente viajo a algún lugar pensando cosas.

-¿Y quienes son?-. Pregunté, no se por que lo hice

-No voy a repetirte las cosas-. Contestó

-Pues vete a la mierda-. Le dije, esta loco si cree que voy a insistir.-Yo llevaré a Gin-chan, a Shipachi y a la jefa

No preguntó y a decir verdad, no tengo idea de por qué le dije, pero lo dije; creo que es por que pienso que llevando personas cercanas no tendre que acercarme mucho a la largatija con cara de niña.

-¿Siempre pones al jefe en primer lugar?-. Contestó usando la ironía

¿Jefe?, creo que así había llamado a Gin-chan, que idiota, seguro no sabe su nombre.

-Por supuesto, sin el las cosas son aburridas-. Le contesté

-Ya veo, me di cuenta que eres muy unida a el pero no imagine que tanto, dime ¿acaso te gusta?, sería raro cuando tu padre dijo que él es algo así como tu papá también -. Me contestó

-¿Siempre dices tonterías?-. Le pregunté molesta, aquella pregunta hizo que mi cara ardiera.-Viví con Gin-chan cuando papi era irresponsable

-¿Y eso fue...?-. Preguntó.-No hagas drama estúpida

Lo mataré

-Desde que tenia 14 años y hasta... Hace apenas unas semanas-. Contesté

-Es mucho tiempo, ahora responde a la pregunta, el te gus...

No lo deje terminar, le di una patada por hacer preguntas que simplemente no le incumben. No me conoce, no voy a ser su amiga así que no tengo por que contarle mis cosas.

-¿Eso por que fue?-. Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, ¿donde esta su cara de dolor?

-Por preguntar estupideces-. Le dije cruzandome de brazos

Me miro con odio, eso podría sentirlo a kilómetros lejos de el. Lo siguiente que ocurrió no me lo esperé, me jalo de mi suelta y larga cabellera haciendo caer al suelo para después pisar mi estómago.

-Pideme perdón como la perra que eres

Ordenó, su voz, su tono de voz me causaba repulsion; era ese tono sádico que dejaba claro que disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba. Pero no lo deje, tuve fuerza suficiente para quitar su pierna de encima de mi, me abracé a su pierna y lo mordi tan fuerte como mi poderosa mandíbula me lo permitió, incluso me atrevería a decir que estaba lista para arrancarle un pedazo.

-¿Qué eres un maldito tiburón?, sueltame china estúpida-. Se quejo

Podia escuchar ese leve tono de dolor entre las multiples palabras altisonantes que me gritaba para que lo soltara. El comenzó a jalar mi cabello y sacudia su pierna de un lado al otro mientras yo la tenía abrazada, buscaba librarse de mí; pero no lo lograría ahora que me estoy divirtiendo.

-¡Estúpido suelta mi cabello!-. Grité.-Me dejarás calva como papi Gin-chan

¿Qué?, ¿por que dije Gin-chan?, el no es Gin-chan, no debí llamarlo así si no tienen nada con lo que se puedan comparar. Él me soltó, lo mire y pude ver una expresión de enojo; no se como describirla pero era... Extraña, como si este fuera su verdadero rostro mostrando emociones. No se por que, pero yo también lo solté dejandome caer en el suelo.

-Me insultaste-. Dijo el, su tono de voz monótono no encajaba con su expresión.-Me siento ofendido que me hayas comparado con el jefe

-No te compare idiota, él es mejor-. Le contesté, aquellas palabras me hicieron enojar

-Si tu lo dices-. Me contestó.-Solo no cometas ese horror cuándo ella esté en la fiesta

-¿Ella?, ¿quien?-. Pregunté

El se acercó a mi de nuevo, después me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso perro?-. Pregunté enojada

-Por preguntar estupideces-. Contestó con una sonrisa de lado

El malnacido se robó mi tactica de respuesta para preguntas innecesarias, ahora de sádico paso a ladrón. Entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, era Gin-chan, claro el nunca toca.

-Lamento interrumpir su romance-. Dijo Gin-chan.-El calvo quiere que vaya la feliz pareja Kagura

-¿Y por que vienes tu a decirme?-. Le pregunté

-Por que soy un persona amable que le hace favores a los calvos, mocosa idiota-. Contesto Gin-chan.-Y ya quitate la pijama

Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y dejarme sola con el sádico, otra vez. Bueno, Gin-chan tiene razón, deben ser las dos de la tarde y yo sigo en pijama.

-Salte-. Ordene mirando a el idiota

-¿Por qué?-. Me preguntó calmado

-Me voy a cambiar-. Le contesté

-No sientas vergüenza, yo te cambió, si quieres te ayudo a quitarte el sostén-. Me dijo

Esta demás decir que lo saque de ahí por medio de empujones e insultos, maldito pervertido. Ahora, obtuve un momento de paz que aproveche para darme un largo baño, exacto, haré que el viejo esperé. Necesitaba la calidez de el agua en mi piel para relajarme después de todas las tonterias que me hace pasar ese tipo.

¿Por que lo llame Gin-chan?, fue la primera pregunta que vino a mi mente en mi momento de meditación; si me pongo a pensar, tenía la sensación de que me estaba divirtiendo mientras peleaba con el sádico, era casi tanto como cuando juego con Gin-chan, ¡¿que estoy diciendo?!, ese sádico idiota jamás se comparara a él. No lo volvere a llamar a si, eso es un hecho menos cuando ella venga... Ella, ¿quien es ese alguien tan importante para ese sádico?, debe ser una ex-novia que no puede superar, con lo sádico que es talvez quiera hacerla sufrir o talvez sea una novia pero no puede estar con ella por que necesita el dinero, mi dinero... No, ¡¿por que me importa tanto saber quien es?!

El baño no me ayudo ni un poco, así que salí rápidamente de ahí. Me puse mi ropa de todos los días, mis clasicos jeans y una playera roja con una carita feliz, fin de la historia.

Solo quedaba salir de mi habitacion y buscar a papi para saber que es lo que queria ahora; así que lo hice, salí de mi habitacion, el sádico estaba esperandome pese a que no se lo haya pedido pero ya que, ambos comenzamos a caminar por mi casa hasta llegar al comedor donde estaba papi sentado tranquilamente.

-Kagura deberias vestirte mas presentable cuando Okita-san esta aqui

Me regaño papi criticando mi vestimenta, que se vaya a la mierda, no me arreglare para ese idiota.

-Tranquilo señor, ella se ve bien así

Ahi va ese idiota con su actuación de príncipe encantador. Despreciable, muy desprecible. Pero nadie me hace caso, papi nos pidió que nos sentaramos frente a el, después puso una caja frente a nosotros.

-Vean las invitaciones

Voy a vomitar, este viejo va muy rápido con esto. Se que el sádico tuvo la misma sensación que yo por la cara que puso, aún así el tomó valentía para abrir la caja y sacar ese sobre de color rosa repugnante.

-Demasiado rosa viejo-. Dije yo mirando con desprecio el sobre del castigo

-Claro que no-. Dijo papi

-Claro que si, ademas las flores son innecesarias-. Dijo el sádico, vaya, finalmente de mi lado frente a papi

-Exacto, es una bo...-. Tragué saliva sintiéndo como si tragara clavos quemados, aun no puedo decir esa palabra.-Boda, boda, no fiesta de cumpleaños

Solté, no puedo creer que lo haya dicho, incluso el sádico me miro con sorpresa.

-Sería bueno que nosotros escogieramos el diseño-. Dijo el sádico

-Porpongo un dragón escupe fuego-. Dije yo

-En medio de una ciudad destruyendo todo-. Complemento, esta hablando mi idioma

-Quiero mi nombre en rojo sangre en medio-. Agregué

-Es una buena idea-. Dijo el

-¡Oigan es una invitación a una boda no un dibujo para la escuela!-. Grito papi, lo hicimos enojar y es la primera vez que medio me pongo de acuerdo con el idiota.-Además, la invitación es para la fiesta de mañana

-¿Mañana?-. Pregunté, eso no me lo esperé

-Si, lamento no mencionartelo Kagura, pero serías capaz de esconderte-. Dijo papi

Es muy pronto, demasiado, no quiero tener que actuar con este idiota, lo mas que podria lograr es no mirarlo con odio ni insultarlo y eso sería lo mas difícil, no quiero imaginar tener que fingir "cariño", ¡no estoy lista!

Todo esto esta pasando demasiado rápido para mí y la culpa es de papi, quiero decir ya tengo que comenzar este estúpido trato antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que me propuse, buscar a mi estúpido hermano.

¿Donde estará?, ¿que hace?, no tengo respuesta a nada.

Mañana habrá una fiesta con todos los conocidos de papi, ahi debería estar su primogenito, cumpliendo su deber, no yo.

-Me parece bien-. Dijo el sádico

¡Que se vaya a la mierda!

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, el sonido provino de él, basto con solo una minima mirada para que el se levantara y se alejara de nosotros. ¿Que diablos fue eso?, debe ser una llamada importante para que el se fuera así.

-Kagura, me da gusto que te lleves bien con Okita-san-. Me dijo papi

Ingenuo

-Eso intento-. Contesté con pesadez

No queria hablar de eso, el trato también incluye actuar frente a papi y no me imagino a mi hablando maravillas de ese idiota, no lo hago.

-Señor, chi... Señorita, me tengo que ir

Interrumpio el sádico, que bueno que lo haya hecho, no quería hablar de él y también que bueno que se ya se va así ya no tengo que aguantarlo.

No dio tiempo de respuesta, antes de que hicieramos alguna minima acción salio corriendo lo mas rapido que podía. ¿A que viene eso?, ¿una emergencia?, si es así... No tendría que actuar mañana, se ausentada y yo podre sentirme tranquila. Si eso es, no tengo que pensar en que mañana actuare con el por que el tiene su bendita emergencia.

Pero mi felicidad no duro mucho, mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje:

 _Mañana espero que hagas una buena actuación perra_

Que rapido se arruina mi plan, lo peor es que no tengo idea de donde sacó mi número.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teatro armado**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Respira...

Respira...

Me lo digo una y otra vez mientras permanezco sentada a la orilla de mi cama y me observo al espejo, sigo sin cambiarme, no quiero hacerlo por lo que solo estoy vistiendo una toalla. Debería no hacerlo, debería quedarme aqui y que ese idiota se joda solo; pero tenemos un trato, puedo hacerlo, solo sera esta vez y despues encontraré a mi hermano y lo traeré de la antena de su cabeza para que sea él quien cumpla con esta estupidez.

Es un buen plan.

-Oye Kagura, llevas horas ahí adentro, ¿A qué hora piensas salir?

Era Gin-chan quien me llamaba al otro lado de mi puerta, no entiendo como es que me apura si seguramente el ni se ha dado un baño.

-¡Ya voy!, ¡pero ni se te ocurra entrar!

Le grité, pude escuchar su risa al otro lado de mi puerta, no se por que se ríe pero me molestó y me las pagara más tarde. Permanecí sentada un par de minutos más, a decir verdad esto de las fiestas nunca me gustó; la comida es poca y papi siempre acababa regañandonos a mi y a mi hermano por comernos todo. Odio pensar en cosas del pasado por lo que decidi concentrarme mejor en el vestido que la jefa tan insistentemente me había regalado.

Ese vestido es color negro, parece ser ajustado y muy largo, no se como describirlo a mi estas cosas no me gustan. Inevitablemente suspire, es algo normal cuando alguien esta fastidiado; después deje pasar un par de minutos más, decidí ponermelo. Como pensaba, me queda ajustado y hace que mis orgullos derecho e izquierdo resalten, que asco, podria verme un pervertido; deje mi largo cabello suelto y en cuanto al maquillaje... No eso no es lo mio, además con lo que voy a comer en la fiesta seguro acabará arruinado.

Hoy he estado respirando mucho desde que desperté, cada vez que observó el reloj y me doy cuenta que el tiempo avanza rápido, respiro, respiro de una forma pesada como si fuera molesto. Lo es.

Ahora que he acabado de arreglarme, no me queda algún otro pretexto para tardarme y de hecho creo que ya no puedo hacer nada, ya voy tarde 10 minutos. Suspire de nuevo, nada sorprendente, tome un saco que tenia por ahí y salí de mi habitación; Gin-chan estaba afuera sentado en el suelo, entre sus manos tiene un plato con una rebanada de pastel de fresa, esta usando un traje negro que le quedaria bien si no tuviera la camisa rosada arrugada además de estar despeinado.

-¿Me estabas esperando?-. Pregunté asiendo gestos con la intención de molestarlo

-Tu padre me dio dinero por hacerlo-. Contestó para despues meterse a la boca un bocado de su pastel

-Vendido-. Contesté

-Me gusta más el termino hombre de negocios-. Contestó, termino de comer su pastel y después se levanto del suelo sacudiendose los pantalones.-¿Ya estas lista?

-Si, ¿acaso no me veo bellísima?-. Contesté sonriendole de lado

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?-. Contestó ignorando lo que le dije

-Vete a la mierda

Fue lo último que le dije antes de comenzar a caminar. El rió a carcajada un largo rato hasta que le di un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo luchar por su aire hasta que llegamos al auto que me llevaría a ese lugar. Papi es tan exagerado que no quiso hacer la estupida fiesta en casa y dijo que era "mejor idea" hacerla en un salón, mi padre puede ser estúpido casi todo el tiempo. Subimos al auto, Gin-chan miraba por la ventana pareciendo estar aburrido, de hecho yo también lo estoy; fue por eso que saque mi teléfono buscand algún divertido juego que pueda tener esta mierda.

Eso me recuerda...

¿De donde saco mi número ese bastardo?, seguramente fue papi, el es uno que rapidamente cayo en eso de que el sádico y yo tuvimos química al instante aunque en realidad haya sido termofisica nuclear en idiota latín, complicado y causa nauseas con solo pensarlo.

 _Mañana espero que hagas una buena actuación perra_

¿Qué clase de mensaje es ese?, no soy una perra y el no tiene el derecho de llamarme así, lo mataré apenas llegue a la puta fiesta. ¡Un segundo!, ¿por que leo el mensaje de nuevo?, ¡borrar!, ¡borrar!

-Oye tú, ¿por que oprimes con tanto odio los botones de tu teléfono?-. Me dijo Gin-chan

Eso hizo que me relajara un poco, tiene razón casi rompo el teléfono en dos.

-No estaba funcionando-. Contesté, soy buena con las excusas, excepto con Gin-chan quien sonrió apenas dije aquello

-¿Que es esto?, ¿estas nerviosa por la gran noche?-. Preguntó con un tono burlón.-Tranquila tu adorado novio va a estar ahí

-¡No es mi novio!-. Le grité, estúpido, el sabe cuanto desprecio al tipo

Gin-chan solo comenzo a reírse de mi y eso por alguna extraña razón me hizo sentir incómoda, nerviosa, no se como decirlo... Solo mis latidos estaban raros.

Pocos minutos después habiamos llegado a nuestro destino, había un montón de gente de la que no tenía idea de su existencia, pero tambien estaba muchas personas importantes para mi, la vieja que le cobraba la renta a Gin-chan cuando vivía con el, Shinpachi mi mejor amigo y muchas personas más. Les sonreí apenas los vi, iba a acercarme a ellos pero... Lo vi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el pareció dejarlo todo para acercarse a mi.

-Llegaste, estaba preocupado de que no vinieras-. Dijo cuando llego frente a mi, hablo enserio, ¿quién carajo es este tipo?

-Si... La... Lamento llegar tarde-. Alguien deme un medalla, de verdad ha sido duro ser "amable" al responderle

-Jefe, también me da gusto verlo-. Dijo ese tipo, ¿acaso ignoró mi amable respuesta?

-Si lo mismo digo-. Contesto Gin-chan casi ignorandolo, es lógico, este viejo idiota ya vio la mesa de postres

-Jefe necesito que me la preste un momento-. Dijo el sádico

Necesito cloro o quemar el saco que estoy usando, ese idiota se ha atrevido a tocar mi hombro. Gin-chan asintió, su alma ya estaba en esa mesa de postres que apoyandome; el sádico se dio cuenta asi que no dijo mas mientras me jalaba salvajemente entre todas la personas que estaban en la fiesta.

-Sultame hijo de perra-. Murmuré

-Es tu culpa estupida, te dije que llegaras temprano-. Me contestó

-Jamás lo dijiste sádico imbecil-. Le conteste de mala gana mientras intentaba zafarme del fuerte agarre de su firme mano

El detuvo su caminar, me soltó finalmente y se quedo mirandome cual idiota. No lo había visto bien, trae puesto un traje negro con saco y todo, incluso se ha peinado, hasta hace parecer masculino pese a su cara de niña diría que se ve bi... ¿Bien?, ¿iba a decir bien?

-Te bañaste-. Dijo después de un rato que se quedó mirandome

-Vete a la mierda perro-. Contesté frunciendo el ceño

-Tu primero, perra-. Contestó soltando una risita en forma de burla, lo odio.-Ire por unas personas

Me dijo dandome la espalda de un segundo a otro, me aleja de Gin-chan y los demas, ¿y se larga?

-Oye idiota, ¿a donde crees que vas?-. Le dije, estoy enojada por su actitud

-Son personas que tengo que presentarte, no llores por mi, vuelvo rápido. Y pon tu mejor cara... Mejor intenta no parecer estúpida

Me contestó. ¿Personas?, ¿su família?, ¿"ella"?, esa persona que el mencionó, seguramente su ex-novia o su novia. ¿Como se supone que debo actuar a eso? No tardo mucho, en lo que yo pensaba el fue y regresó con dos hombres caminando detrás suyo.

-Mira Kondo-san te presentó a...-. Decía el señalandome

-Kagura-. Termine de decir

Le extendi la mano a esa persona que el llamo "Kondo-san", aunque no estoy cien por ciento segura de que sea una persona, mas bien parece un gorila muy feo.

-Mucho gusto, vaya Sougo, es muy linda-. Dijo ese gorila, que genial, puede hablar

-Si gracias Kondo-san-. Respondió el sádico.-Mira china el es Hijibaka

-¡Hijikata estupido mocoso!-. Gritó el hombre

Se parece a Gin-chan con diferente peinado, solo que el emana un aroma a cigarrillos con mayonesa además, parece enojado todo el tiempo.

-Que nombre tan largo-. Bromee, es divertido hacer enojar a alguien.-Soy Kagura Yato

Le dije a esa persona, me miró, no se si estaba molesto pero suspiró.

-Toshiro Hijikata, mi más sentido pésame por tu matrimonio con este tipo-. Me dijo ese hombre

¡Oh por dios el me entiende!

-Por cierto china, este tipo se coló a la fiesta, yo no lo invité-. Dijo el sádico señalando al buen amigo Toshi

-¿China?-. Pregunté, apretaba los dientes y me mordia la lengua para no soltar una grosería frente a sus invitados, insisto, alguien deme una medalla

-Mira Toshi, ya usan apodos, ¿no es lindo?-. Dijo el gorila enternecido, me cae mal

-Así es Kondo-san... Por cierto, ¿ella donde esta?-. Preguntó el sádico, "ella"...

-Se fue por ahí diciendo que vería los alrededores-. Contestó el amigo Toshi

-Ya se donde esta

Fue lo único que dijo este idiota antes de sostener mi brazo y alejarme de esos hombres que apenas conocía. Si sigue actuando de esa manera no aseguro la seguridad de sus bolas, maldito solo sabe sacarme de quicio.

-Oye idiota, podemos verla al rato, ahora quisiera ir con los míos-. Le dije al soltarme de su agarre

-¿Me presentaras ante todos?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

Que asco, pero tiene razón, parte de que todos crean que esto es real y que me den mi dinero sin problemas es que todos crean que "nos amamos con locura y pasión"; aún así solo chasquee la lengua sin mirarlo.

-Ya sabes, es parte del teatro-. Contesté

-Te estas educando maldita-. Me dijo entre una risa sádica, como de científico loco

Sabe como hacerme rabiar, pero esta bien fue mi turno de jalarlo. Lo sostuve del brazo mientras sonreia como si tuviera un gran tazón lleno de sukonbu en frente, apretaba su brazo tan fuerte esperando escuchar ese "crack" de algún hueso roto hasta que llegamos frente a la vieja que venia acompañada de la gata-puta y Tama la chica seria que parece un robot.

-Mira vieja, el es el tipo con el que me voy a casar-. Le dije apenas llegué frente a ella

-Ah si, el chico que te hace el favor-. Contestó la vieja, maldita

-Soy Sougo Okita, encantado de conocerla-. Dijo ese idiota

No lo dejé seguir con su actuación de principe sádico, lo volví a jalar del brazo llevandolo con Shinpachi y la jefa con quienes paso exactamente lo mismo, lo presente, su nombre y quien sigue en mi lista de invitados. No quiero que los mios esten tan cerca de el.

Acabe rápido, cuando me di cuenta seguia sosteniendo su brazo mientras buscaba entre toda la fiesta a alguien conocido que aun no le presento.

-¿Ya terminaste?-. Preguntó el con su tono de monotonía

-Eso creo-. Contesté

-¡Kagura!, ¡Okita-san!

Increíble, justo cuando creí que podría irme por mi lado en esta fiesta y el sádico por el suyo llega el calvo. Detras de el esta un viejo, creo que lo he visto en algún lugar antes pero, no me acuerdo.

-Señor-. Dijo el sádico en forma de saludo

-¿Se divierten?, esta fiesta es para ustedes-. Dijo papi, corrección la fiesta es para el y mi dinero

-Por supuesto-. Contestó el sádico

Miente, se ve en su cara, pero papi es tan idiota que seguro le creyó.

-Mira Kagura, ¿te acuerdas de el?-. Dijo Papi señalando a ese viejo que estaba detrás de él.-El es abogado de tu madre

¡El tipo que va a darme mi dinero! Al parecer, el sádico capto el mensaje que papi quiso dar, pero no me gusto como reaccionó, sobre todo cuando sentí su sádica mano sosteniendo su cintura con firmeza mientras sonreía amable. Aprovechado pervertido

-Encantado de conocerlo-. Dijo el sádico

-Un gusto de volver a verlo-. Agregué con una falsa sonrisa, en cuanto este viejo de la vuelta le dare una patada al sádico por tocarme

-Mirate Kagura-chan eres una mujer hermosa, tu madre debe estar orgullosa-. Dijo el viejo, gracias por el cumplido pero larguese que no soporto mi sonrisa falsa.-No me hubiera imaginado que serias tu la primera en casarte, seguramente encontraste al indicado

Alguien digame que no tengo que responder a eso. Pero al parecer si, sentí el pellizco del sádico como indicatorio para una respuesta, lo mataré.

-Si... El indicado-. Contesté aguantando las ganas de no vomitar, solo por que este viejo me dara mi dinero

-Umibozu, dejemos a la feliz pareja divertirse juntos un rato-. Dijo el viejo a papi

¡Al fin!, contaba cada segundo dentro de mi cabeza esperando a que se largara y apenas lo hizo tome la mano del sádico que sostenía mi cintura y la aprete esperando con ansias el "crack" de un hueso roto.

-Espera estúpida-. Dijo dandome un pisotón

No grité, ¿quien esta dejando en evidencia ahora?, sádico estúpido nos descubriran.

-Es claro que ese viejo nos observara-. Dijo, entonces lo solté

Lo mire a los ojos y el con sus ojos me señalo al punto donde estaba el viejo, odio decirlo pero tiene razón, ese viejo nos mira fijamente mientras habla con papi. ¿Me estas diciendo que no podre irme por mi lado lejos del sádico?

-¿Que prosigue?-. Pregunté mirando de nuevo al sádico

-Actuar, el éxito del negocio depende de el-. Dijo el sádico, de nuevo tiene razón

-Maldito viejo, el tiene mi dinero-. Murmuré .-Acepto, necesitamos algo para que nos crea y deje de mirarnos

-A esta distancia un dardo en el ojo-. Contestó el sádico, vaya, comienza a hablar mi idioma.-Desgraciadamente es un mal plan, se supone que somos una feliz pareja

Dijo aquello ultimo con un tono asqueado, rayos, a mi también se me revolvio el estómago al escucharlo. Espera... ¿Feliz pareja?, ¿espera romance? Besos, abrazos ¿y esas estupideces?

-Voy a vomitar-. Dije al pensar aquéllo

-¿Pensaste lo mismo?-. Preguntó

-Algo así-. Contesté

-Es una pena, no es tu dia de suerte ademas me das asco-. Contestó, imbécil ya quisiera.-Tengo una idea mejor, pero necesito que te portes bien perra

-Vuelve a llamarme perra y olvidate de que tiene bolas-. Amenacé

-¿Tanto quieres tocarmelas?, aunque es un gesto romántico aqui hay mucha gente-. Me contestó, asqueroso pervertido.-¿Vas a escuchar el plan?

-Escupelo perro sádico-. Contesté

-Maldita china-. Murmuró al escuchar el bello apodo.-¿Bailamos?

Preguntó, extendia su mano mientras hacia una leve reverencia esperando mi respuesta. Todos los presentes voltearn a mirarnos, esto esta mal, estúpido sádico.

-Responde algo, puta-. Murmuró tan bajo que solo yo pude escucharlo

-Yo...-. No, no debería hablar, pero todos nos miran y eso me pone nerviosa.-No se bailar

Murmuré, la cara de molestia del sádico fue única, pero es su culpa no me preguntó. Suficiente que hayan visto su gesto sin que yo tenga que actuar. Oh si, largo mirones.

-Estúpida-. Murmuró de nuevo

Volvio a su pose normal, me miraba fijamente a los ojos y sonrió, forzosamente obvio, tomó mi mano y me hizo caminar a la mitad de la pista donde las personas bailaban y nos miraban de paso.

-Te dije que no se bailar perro-. Le dije, me esta obligando a hacer algo que no quiero

-Callate y deja de hacer esas muecas de retrasada que nos estan mirando-. Murmuró

Apenas iba a responder, pero senti su mano tocando mi cintura con firmeza de nuevo, la musica empezo a sonar y yo no puedo moverme, no se como.

-No lo arruines

Murmuro ahora mas cerca de mi odio, el movio un pie, comenzaba a bailar, ¿que sigue?, ¿que hago? Entonces, sentí como mis pies se alejaban del suelo, lo veia un poco mas de cerca... Este idiota... Me esta cargando mientras baila conmigo.

Nadie veia aquello... El vestido que usaba era tan largo que no me veian suspendida en los aires gracias a el, de fondo sonaba _Don't Go Away de Oasis._ Las personas siguen mirándonos, pero no puedo pensar, la cancion suena dentro de mi cabeza mientras "bailo" con el, mirandolo a los ojos mientras sus manos sostienen mi cintura cargandome, algo esta mal, entonces supongo que tengo que hacer algo... Esta vez son mis manos, rodean su cuello para aparentar bien el baile. El sonríe de forma creida.

-Bien hecho-. Murmuró en mi odio

Mi piel se estremeció, tal vez me dio un aire en el escote del vestido o me maree mientras bailamos.

 _" Maldigo mi situación y los juegos que debo jugar... con todas las cosas que tengo en mi cabeza."_

Esa parte de la canción me sienta de maravilla en este momento. La canción parece larga o nosotros bailamos muy lento, no lo se... Pero debe ser por que esta canción ha empezado a gustarme.

Finalmente la canción termino, las personas aplaudieron y mis pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo. Creo que eso fue convincente y no tuve que bailar, lo admito, este hijo de perra ha hecho algo bien.

-Uff...-. Lo escuche quejarse.-Pesas demasiado

Imbécil, sabe como arruinarlo, si iba a darle las gracias por algo ahora no. Que se joda.

-Vete a la mierda-. Contesté

-Se mas agradecida maldita, ¿tienes idea de lo pesada que eres?-. Se esta ganando un puño en la cara

-Si es así debi aplastarte-. Contesté con una mueca de disgusto

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

Gritaron, era Gin-chan y al voltear a donde el estaba me di cuenta de que seguía en la mesa de los postres, se pondra feo y gordo si sigue así. Bueno, supongo que si ya hicimos nuestro "teatro" puedo hacer lo que yo quiere y eso es ir con Gin-chan.

-Adios idiota-. Le dije al sádico mientras caminaba alejandome de el

Gin-chan me daba la espalda, apenas me acerque pude ver que tenia el ceño fruncido mientras mantenía la pose para "piedra, papel o tijeras"

-¿Que te pasa Gin-chan?-. Le pregunté

-Ah Kagura... Tu eres la dueña dile a la dama que eso es mio-. Contestó Gin-chan

Señalaba a una persona que estaba frente a el.

-Ahí estas-. Interrumpió el sádico detras de mí, puso su mano en mi hombro y señalo a la misma persona que señalaba Gin-chan.-Mira china, ella es quien faltaba presentarte, dijo sonriendo de lado...

"Ella", ¡esa persona que es la razón del sádico para esta estupidez, su ex o novia actual. No lo se, pero la mire con mas atención, es más alta que yo, sus pechos son del mismo tamaño que los mios, esta vistiendo un vestido color rosa que le sienta bien al color de su piel...

-Ella es Nobume Imai-. Dijo el sádico

Ese largo y azulado cabello con esa mirada tan serena, es una chica muy bella, tal vez mayor que yo y de la edad del sádico... ¿Su novia?, ¿una ex a quien quiere darle celos?, ¿por que es tanto mi interés de saber más de ella?

-Encantada de conocerte...-. Dijo ella serenamente mientras le daba un bocado a su rebanada de flan

-¡Eso era mio mocosa mal educada!-. Gritó Gin-chan al verla comer


	5. Chapter 5

**Momento**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa chica frente a mi, esa mirada tan serena con unos profundos ojos carmesí y ese rostro tan fino con una piel que parece la seda misma. El sádico dibujó una media sonrisa de lado mientras caminaba acercandose a ella, después cuando llegó a su lado, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa mas grande dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Podrías decir alguna otra cosa?-. Le dijo a aquella chica, esta solo lo miro como si hubiese interrumpido un asunto de vida o muerte pese a que solo estaba comiendo.

-Si, ¿quien dijiste que era esta persona que me presentaste?-. Contestó ella, esta vez su mirada estaba fija en mi al mismo tiempo que de nuevo metia un bocado de flan a su boca.

-Lo siento-. Contesté.-Soy Kagura...

-¿La persona con quien vas a casarte?-. Preguntó ella mirando a ese idiota.

-Si ella...-. Contestó.

-Ah...-. Dijo ella.

Su expresión no cambio en un sólo segundo, si es una ex pudo haber puesto una cara mejor, pero no, a ella simplemente parecía no importarle en absoluto.

-Que bueno que se conocen y eso pero, ¿quisieran pensar en sus invitados mis queridos tortolitos? Esta chica se comió la ultima rebanada de flan-. Interrumpió Gin-chan señalando a la silenciosa chica.

-Jefe, ella es mi invitada-. Contestó el idiota sádico maldito.

-Y yo soy invitado de la novia-. Contestó Gin-chan.-Tengo mas poder.

-No, no creo-. Dijo el sádico.

-Ya, ya, deja de llorar Gin-chan-. Interrumpí.-Vamos a decirle a papi que traigan mas postres.

Sostuve del brazo a Gin-chan mientras decía un "ahora vuelvo" que estaba demás decir que era mentira, no volvería a encontrarme con ese idiota en lo que queda de la fiesta. El debe estar ocupado con esa chica silenciosa que se come la comida de Gin-chan; lo supe cuando mientras caminaba con mi adicto al azúcar vi a ese idiota intercambiando múltiples palabrs con ella, no se que decían, pero fue suficiente con ver esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del sádico.

Esta más que claro que no es su ex-novia, debe ser su novia por eso ella esta tan tranquila, ella sabe que esto es un estúpido teatro. Si, eso debe ser.

¿Y a mí?, ¿eso qué me importa?, el sádico ya habia mencionado que traería a esa chica así que no deberia sorprenderme. Lo olvidaré. Seguí con mi camino inicial de conseguirle otra rebanada de cualquier pstre a Gin-chan para que se callara.

Después de tanto jalarlo de brazo por todo el lugar, llegamos a la cocina, donde se supone que sirven la comida y la verdad ha sido la mejor idea que pude haber tenido al ver toda esa comida que aún no servían en las mesas. Es más, de solo verla frente a mi sentí un hambre tan intensa casi como si llevara año sin comer. Eso es decir mucho. Pero, apenas iba a sumergirme a ese paraíso de postres y comida deliciosa ese viejo idiota sostuvo mi hombro impidiendome dar algún paso.

-Hay que hacer esto con calma-. Dijo Gin-chan con una mirada como si se tratara de una misión de vida o muerte.

Yo asenti mirandolo de la misma manera haciendo un saludo como los que hacen los militares además de mostrarle una sonrisa decidida.

-¿Cuál es el plan capitán?-. Pregunté

-Salir de aquí con la mayor cantidad posible-. Respondió mirando perifericamente a todos los puntos, o platillos, posibles.-Hay un carrito de postres por haya, dejó el resto en tus manos cabo

Yo sonreí con confianza ante tal misión, entendí de inmediato, solo debo llenar aún más la mesa de postres y salir de ahí con el argumento de que ha sido papi quien me pedio que lo hiciera. Pan comido.

Y misión cumplida.

Antes de lo planeado, Gin-chan y yo estabamos en una de las mesas rodeados por todos los postres que acabarían por causarle un como diabético a el y a mi un fuerte dolor de estomago al dia siguiente, bien vale la pena cuando a cada bocado que doy mis papilas gustativas son transportadas al mismísimo cielo.

-Oye Kagura-. Me llamó Gin-chan con las mejillas llenas de pastel.

-Mas vale que sea importante-. Le contesté deteniendo mis sagrados alimentos y mirándolo amenazante.

-Lo es mocosa y no me hables así-. Contestó un poco molesto.-¿No iras con Souichiro?, tu calvo padre podría enojarse si no te ve con él

-Ya no, ya pasé mucho tiempo con ese idiota-. Contesté.-Kagura necesita su tiempo, ¿esta bien?

-Si, si, como sea-. Me dijo Gin-chan

-Además el debe estar con su invitada-. Le dije, no por que lo dije, pero es la verdad.

Ese idiota debe estar con esa chica que se supone es la razón de por que acepto este estupido trato con papi.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?-. Preguntó Gin-chan con una sonrisa claramente burlona mientras me picaba el hombro con sus tenedor.

-¿Se te subió el azúcar al cerebro risitos?-. Dije obviamente molesta antes esa gran y estúpida tontería.

-Es que mencionaste a la come-postres-de-otros con una especie de... Molestia-. Dijo Gin-chan

Primero que nada, ¿qué clase de apodo es ése?, segundo, esa chica no me molesta, ¿por que debería de molestarme?, esa chica se llevara el sádico lejos de mi vista cuando a mi me den mi dinero. Debería de estarle agradecida con toda mi alma.

-Estas loco Gin-chan-. Contesté seria

-Pues a mi me dio esa impresión-. Contestó.-Incluso pensé, "rayos le rompieron su corazoncito, apenas hace un momento bailaba con Souichiro y ahora él le sonrie a otra"

-Eso es estúpido-. Contesté

-¿Entonces no te importa?-. Preguntó...

¿Qué?

-¿Que no conoces otro tema de conversación?-. Pregunté, no se por qué, pero me sentía muy enojada.-Ya se me fue el hambre

Fue lo último que le dije antes de levantarme de esa mesa alejandome de el, idiota, que piense un poco más en las tonterías que dice aveces no tienen ningún sentido y son realmente molestas para muchos.

Había mucha gente, quisiera irme pero papi podría enojarse. Estaba parada a la mitad de la pista de baile totalmente inmóvil mientras otros bailaban; mi vista buscaba algún lugar tranquilo donde pudiera tener un momento para mi, pero nada. Entonces lo vi, a ese idiota, estaba parado con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y frente a el estaba esa chica con una dona entre sus manos, ella lo miraba y por un breve segundo le sonrió; no la conozco ni nada, pero con ver su rostro sereno sé que no es de las que sonrien mucho... ¿Sólo le sonríe a él?

Pobre chica ciega.

Eso ya no me interesa, no debería, es más ni se por qué miraba en esa dirección. Así que solo gire mi cabeza y como un milagro una puerta apareció ante mis ojos, una puerta que me llevaria afuera a tomar el aire fresco, que creo, necesito entre tanta gente.

Salí de ese maldito lugar, apenas abri la puerta sentí la agradale brisa nocturna tocar mi cara y me encontre con la bella del jardín iluminado por las lámparas, mucho mejor. Solo un par de segundos aquí bastaron para devolverme la tranquilidad y hacerme sonreir. Caminé por los pequeños pasillos de concreto entre el bello jardín.

Al diablo.

Sin importarme nada, me senté en el fresco pasto. ¿Y que si el vestido se mancha?, es justo y necesario después del dia de mierda que he tenido de forma obligatoria. Es más, podría tomar una siesta con lo cómodo que es el pastito, solo es cuestión de recostarme y...

-¿Plantas chinas?-. Esa voz, esa estúpida y perra voz

Esa mano posandose en mi cabeza haciendo que todo el peso de su flacucho cuerpo se reposara en mi cuello. Gire mi vista al idiota que osaba recargarse en mi, soy buena reconociendo, atiné a que se trataba del idiota sadico hijo de puta.

-Justo cuándo creí que tendría paz-. Murmuré fastidiada y frunciendole el ceño.

-Lo siento perra, no te daré paz-. Dijo con esa sonrisa sádica y burlona que me hace jurar que algún día le volaré los dientes.-Te vi salir y dije "necesita que la molesten"

-Vete al diablo-. Contesté.-Lárgate, quiero relajación

-No-. Respondió, que mal nacido.

-Si quieres molestar a alguien buscate a alguien, idiota-. Contesté

-Por eso, estoy aqui con ese alguien idiota-. Maldito, cambió el sentido de mis palabras

-Muerete-. Contesté.

-Más tarde-. Contestó el.-Vine a quitarme el aburrimiento

-¿No estabas con tu invitada?-. Pregunté, ¿por qué pregunté eso?, ¿soy idiota?

-Se acaba de ir, tenía que irse temprano, solo vino por que se lo pedí-. Contestó el.-¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿celosa?

¿Qué es el día de preguntas absurdas y suposiciones ridículas?, ¿qué este idiota y Gin-chan piensa igual?

-Tu cerebro solo procesa idioteces-. Contesté de mala gana

-Te enojaste-. Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.-No te pongas celosa china, solo tengo ojos para ti

Le di una patada, que asco me dio escuchar eso. Mi estómago se revolvió apenas lo pronunció.

-Vete a la mierda-. Le dije.

-Maldita perra-. Murmuró.-Deberías dejar de ser tan salvaje, pareces leona en celo

-No me das órdenes-. Le contesté.-Además me comporto como quiera, no tengo por que armar teatro ahora

-Estúpida-. Dijo él.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, incluso pensé que se había largado del lugar hasta que pude sentir su presencia de nuevo, esta vez, tomando asiento también en el fresco pasto. Si que sabe como joderme mis bellos momentos.

-Dime china...-. Dijo el rompiendo el silencio, ni fingir que no estaba aqui me dejó.-¿Te agradó mi invitada?

Preguntó aquello ultimo con una sonrisa de lado, creé que me molesta, pero no, no la hace ni lo hará.

-Se ve que es buena onda-. Contesté

-Eso es bueno, tendras que convivir mas seguido con ella-. Dijo el.-Hablale maravillas de mi

Como si pudiera.

-¿Y eso por qué?-. Pregunté

-Es mi invitada, ella trabaja conmigo, es policia igual que yo, solo que de alto nivel-. Dijo él.-Le he pedido su ayuda en algunas cosas relacionadas con la "boda" por ciertos motivos

¿Este idiota es policía? No sabía

-¿Cuáles?-. Pregunté

-Chismosa-. Contesté.-Solo habla con ella, también vendra otra persona con ella en algún momento.

¿Pues cuantas novias tiene este perro? Un segundo... Dijo que le pidió ayuda con el "teatrito"

-¿Ella sabé que esto es falso?-. Pregunté

-¿Quien Nobume?, no seas tonta, ella no debe saberlo-. Contestó tranquilo

Entonces... ¿Esto si es para darle celos a su novia, ex o lo que sea?, eso solo me deja pensando, ¿qué es exactamente ella de él?, ¿es ella esa motivación de la que ha hablado?

No entiendo por qué tantas estúpidas e innecesarias preguntas se forman en mi interior.

-Demonios, ¿esto también es parte del trato?-. Pregunté

-Por supuesto idiota es tu deber-. Contestó, hijo de perra.-Yo también tengo deberes, dijiste que me largara si aparecia tu hermano

-A si... Ese hijo de puta irresponsable-. Dije molesta, el solo acordarme de ese tonto me da cólera.

-Uy-. Hizo ese sonidito burlón.-¿No te llevas bien con el?

-¿En que te basas?-. Pregunté sarcástica

-Perra grosera-. Contestó él.

-No lo entenderias sádico tonto-. Contesté, incluso pienso que si el conoce a mi hermano se llevaría bien con él, son sádicos, los sádicos se entienden entre si

-Creo que no-. Contestó.-Yo solo tengo una hermana mayor

¿Tiene una hermana?, sorprendente, ha sido un día de revelaciones además de malos ratos.

-¿Y te llevas bien con ella?-. Pregunté curiosa, supongo que por que mi hermano y yo... Bueno.

-De maravilla-. Contestó él

-¿Ella vendra?-. Pregunté

-No se-. Dijo él.-Haces muchas preguntas tontas china, mejor me largo de la maldita fiesta.

Dijo él, se levantó del pasto con la mirada a todos lados. ¿Qué sandeces dice?, el no se puede ir.

-Oye tarado, ¿si sabes que nosotros seremos los últimos en irnos?-. Le pregunté.-No es como salir por la puerta y ya

-¿Puerta?-. Preguntó.-Para éso estan las bardas, para brincarlas

Me dijo aquéllo último para después caminar a las profundidades del jardín y llegar a donde estaba la barda, no sin antes, darme una patada en las costillas el muy bastardo. No iba a dejar que las cosas se quedarán así.

Corrí detrás de él lista para devolverle el estúpido golpe. Él parecía tranquilo hasta que detuvo sus pasos llegando frente a esa barda que separaba su libertad de una fiesta ridícula.

-Adiós china-. Dijo él

Pocos segundos después, se sostenía de algún lado subiendo agilmente pese a que yo lo estuviera viendo. Lo podría acusar si quisiera.

-¡Bastado baja de ahí!-. Grité.-¡También tienes responsabilidades!

-Ni estamos casados, ¿y ya me gritas perra rabiosa?-. Sarcástico el desgraciado.

-¡Muerete mejor!-. Grité, ese estúpido se echó a reír.

-Amargada-. Contestó.-Mejor salta, tu también quieres salir ¿o no?

Hijo malnacido perro del mal desgraciado, tiene razón, quiero irme y odio que no se me haya ocurrido saltar antes de que el llegará. Desgraciadamente, ahora eso resulta imposible por el simple hecho de que soy una dama que usa vestido, hay cosas que se verían al levantar una pierna.

-No puedo-. Murmuré intentando no ser escuchada.

-¿Por qué no china?-. Preguntó divertido, lo disfruta, lo sé.

Que se vaya al infierno.

-¡Abre los ojos bastardo!-. Grité.-Soy una dama, las damas usamos vestido.

-Ah...-. Contestó

Termino de trepar, un simple salto lo sacaria de aquí y yo tristemente tendría que seguir soportando estas estupideces.

Entonces... Saltó

Estaba parado frente a mi con esa cara monótona que lo caracteriza. IMBÉCIL, pudo haberse ido

-Tont...

No seguí hablando, sus manos sostuvieron firmemente mi cintura despegando mis pies del suelo lentamente, las palabras escaparon de mis labios mientras el sin mucha dificultad me elevaba hasta dejarme sentada en la parte mas alta de la barda. Subió sin mucha dificultad de nuevo, su mirada se cruzó brevemente con la mia y saltó.

Esta vez quedando del lado de la libertad.

Me miró, de nuevo sentí su manos tocando mi cintura mientras me bajaba con lentitud de aquella barda, me sostenía como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, firme y delicado. Todo esto, hasta que finalmente estuve del lado de la libertad.

-Me debes una él.

No respondí, seguía sosteniendo mi cintura tan firme además de que su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mio que me hacia sentir que flotaba pese a que mis pies ya hayan tocado el suelo. Eso sin mencionar que al hablarme senti su aliento tan cerca de mi oído que hizo que mi cara ardiera y mis piernas perdieran toda la fuerza que tienen.

Tenía demasiadas sensaciones, mi corazón saltaba cada vez más fuerte y mi estomago estaba tan revuelto... Que... Que...

Que devolví el desayuno, comida, cena y los postres que comí con Gin-chan en un sólo "viaje"

Todo esto, sobre el zapato del sádico.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salud y enfermedad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuve un sueño bastante loco, un perro chihuahua en dos patas me cargaba.

Pero debió ser por la comida o la gran cantidad de postres que comí en la fiesta. Por eso vomité... Cuando escapaba de la fiesta...

Con ayuda del sádico...

Y me sentía extraña...

Y vomite en su zapato, eso estuvo bien...

Pero... Ya no me acuerdo de nada.

¡¿Qué mierda pasó?!

Mi cuerpo reaccionó dando un salto que hizo que me sentará en mi cama ¿mi cama? ¿como llegué? Tenía puesto el mismo vestido de anoche, mi cabello estaba despeinado y... Sigo sintiendome pésimamente mal, el solo girar mi cabeza a todos lados para confirmar que estoy en mi habitación, me ha mareado tanto o más de lo que una ronda en la montaña rusa hubiera hecho. Además siento mucho frío mientras el interior de mi cuerpo se estremece, siendo más precisa, mi estómago es el que se estremece.

Pero mejor me olvido de eso de eso, ¿como llegué a casa? ¿acaso vine hasta qui con todo este mareo? Si fue así no me sorprendería encontrarme un camino de vómito.

Rayos, no puedo pensar. Mi estomago duele y apuesto a que tengo fiebre, ¿como un delicioso postre me ha hecho esto?, golpeare a Gin-chan cuando venga a verme ahora que estoy enferma.

Entonces un sonido atrajo mi atención, provenía de mi puerta y era el sonido que emite cuando alguien esta girando la perilla para abrirla. Debe ser alguien que se preocupa por esta pobre alma enferma, seguro es Gin-chan.

Pero más equivocada no pude estar, al diablo la puerta y la persona que se adentraba a mi habitación ¡sin mi permiso! Tenia puesta la misma ropa de anoche, solo que el si estaba peinado y tenía puestas unas pantunflas que... ¿Son mías?

-Hola china-. Me dijo aquel tipo apenas me vio.-Al fin despiertas.

-¿Cómo que Hola?, ¿que haces aquí idiota?-. Pregunté, me enfanda esa actitud tan despreocupada.

-Esperaba un "gracias"-. Me contestó.-Primero me obligas a ayudarte a escapar, luego vomitas en mi zapato y te demayas y por último... ¿Tienes idea de cuanto pesas?, deberías dejar los postres.

-... ¿De que hablas?-. Pregunté, el suspiró cuando yo dije eso.

-Olvidalo, parecia que te ibas a morir y muerta no me sirves por eso te traje a tu casa-. Contestó.

Si era lo que cruzo por mi cabeza, ese idiota me trajo a casa cuando comencé a sentirme mal. Pero, no es eso solamente... Hay una silla justo frente a mi cama, pudo haberse largado y dejarme nada más, ¿para qué esa actitud de Príncipe si nadie lo esta mirando?, ¿dónde quedó el sádico?

-Quitate mis pantuflas-. Contesté, no le daré las gracias, quien sabe que este planeando.-Ya me siento mejor y necesito pararme.

No me dijo nada, se acercó a mi mirandome fijamente mientras yo permanecia sentada en la cama. Sin ningún tipo de gesto me dio un golpe en la frente que retumbó en toda mi cabeza además de hacer que de nuevo me recostara en mi cama.

-Un mosquito-. Dijo aquél idiota, ¡mentiroso lo hizo a propósito!.-Por cierto, tienes fiebre.

Pronunció esas ultimas palabras mientras se sentaba a la orilla de mi cama quedando a mi lado.

-Te vas a morir-. Me dijo con esa sádica sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no!-. Grité, maldición incluso gritar me marea.

-Si no te mata la diarrea haciendo que tus organos te salgas por el trasero, te matara el vómito por deshidratación... O en el peor de los casos te mato yo por vomitar en mi zapato-. Me dijo, bastardo, es la segunda vez que repite lo del zapato.

-Supera al zapato-. Contesté.

-No, pobrecito me pidió que lo vengara de el ataque que recibió de una perra china-. Imbécil desgraciado.

-Eres un idiota-. Le dije.

-Gracias-. Contestó él.

El silencio apareció entre él y yo. Más bien, mi cuerpo no tenía animos de responderle alguna cosa para molestarlo yo, tengo frío y mi estómago duele además de que me entristece el hecho de que no he comido nada y aún asi la comida me resulta asquerosa.

Y para rematar... El sádico idiota esta aquí, en un momento de debilidad.

-¿Por qué no te vas?-. Pregunté, el me miró.

-Pues... Espero a que pagues el zapato-. Contestó, ¡ya supera al zapato sádico!

-No se como es que papi no te ha hechado-. Contesté.

-Tal vez por qué ni ha regresado-. Contestó.

-Entonces Gin-chan-. Dije yo.

-Tampoco lo he visto-. Contestó.

Un segundo, ¡Un puto segundo!, ¿como que el par de idiotas no están?, eso... Eso significa que estoy sola en mi enfermedad ¡no! Estoy sola con este idiota en mi enfermedad ¿qué podría ser peor que esto?

-¡Con más razón lárgate!-. Grité.-Las damas como yo no debemos estar solas en casa con sádicos violadores.

-Aquí no hay ninguna dama-. Contestó, ¿no niega lo de violador?

Tiene que ser una broma, este idiota ni se inmuta por esto.

-¡Vete!-. Grité y de nuevo me maree por eso.

-¿Por qué?-. Me reto, idiota no debería retar a una dama enferma.

-Seguro tienes cosas mejores que hacer-. Contesté.

-Mjm... De hecho no-. Contestó pensativo.-Oh espera, ya que lo mencionas... Recorde que le dije a Nobume que teniamos un asunto pendiente que podiamos resolver hoy.

Nobume, su invitada, no, su novia. Bien, ahí esta el pretexto perfecto para que se vaya y me deje en paz.

-Ahí lo tienes, vete-. Contesté empujandolo con mi poca fuerza hasta obligarlo a que se levantara de mi cama.

-Bien me ire-. Contestó, por fin.-No te mueras, ya te dije "muerta no sirves"

Me dijo antes de tomar su saco y salir de mi habitación aún con mis pantunflas puestas.

Yo me acomode en mi cama, tenia frío por lo que me cubri con esa calida sabana que estaba en una silla. Estaré bien.

He estado sola y enferma al mismo tiempo muchas veces en mi vida.

Además ese idiota debia irse, a su novia no le gustará que no vaya y a mi no me gusta que este aqui. Ganamos ambas. Que hagan lo quieran a mi no me importa. Si están paseando, bien, si disfrutan su momento a solas, bien. El no volverá.

Wou-wou Kagura, calmate ¿que estupideces piensas? Hasta parece que estas celosa y que lo extrañas. Imposible, jamás, jamás, ¡debe ser mi puto estómago! Debe ser por que no he comido ni puedo comer a menos que este dispuesta a devolverlo.

Mejor me olvido de eso, necesito quitarme este vestido y ponerme algo que no me provoque comezon en el trasero mientras estoy recostada. Me levanté de mi cama sintiéndome mareada a cada paso que daba rumbo a mi armario para tomar una camiseta cualquiera y unos pantalones deportivos para mayor comodidad y así poder cambiarme.

Entonces, cuando había terminado de cambiarme la puerta se abrió. Tarde un poco más en darme la vuelta debido a que buscaba no vomitar en el intento.

-¿Así duermes?-. Era la voz del sádico.

¿Que no se había largado?, ¿por qué mi corazón saltó así cuando mi mal esta en mi estómago?

-Que... ¿Que haces aquí?-. Pregunté, esto es malo, estoy demasiado mareada.

-Fui a la cocina a hacerme un sándwich y de paso hice una llamada-. Contestó.-¿Tú qué haces parada?, eres un fuente de vómito justo ahora.

Ya me di cuenta... Creo que vomitare en cualquier segundo.

-Necesitaba cambiarme-. Contesté.

-Ya lo hiciste-. Me dijo el.

-Yo... Estoy mareada-. Contesté.

Me patearia las bolas si fuera hombre, ¿como pude decir eso frente a ese sádico? Seguro vendra a mi buscando marearme aún más, si lo hace mi vómito caerá en su cara.

-Eres la china más tonta del planeta-. Me dijo, se acerca a mí.

Si hace un movimiento lo pateo. Pero no... Su brazo rodeo mi cintura y el otro tomo mi brazo enredandolo en su cuello. ¿Es una llave? No, comenzó a dar lentos pasos... Ayudandome a caminar y regresar a mi cama.

¿Quien carajo es este tipo?

-Apestas-. Me dijo una vez que me dejo en mi cama, bastardo.

-Muerete-. Contesté.-Dime por que regresaste.

-¿Regresar?, ¿me extrañaste tanto solo por que fui a hacerme un sándwich?-. Preguntó con esa sonrisa burlona dibujada en su ridicula cara.

Él... ¿No se fue?, ¿se quedó?, ¿por qué?

-No seas tarado-. Contestó ella.-Dijiste que tenias un asunto con...

-Nobume, la llame para cancelar-. Contestó.-Pero pareces enojada... ¿Celosa?

-Comería clavos oxidados primero-. Contesté.

-Como si pudieras comer-. Contestó, bien, esta vez ganó

-Dejame me siento mal-. Contesté inflando las mejillas esperando que me dejara en paz.

Con esa respuesta no disfrutara su victoria. Y ahí estaba su suspiro de nuevo, me miraba tan serio que me causo una molestia en mi interior mientras se acercaba más a mi.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunté sintiendome presionada por su mirada.

-Callate-. Contestó.

Su mano se acercaba lentamente a mi cara, se deslizó lentamente por mi cabello hasta detenerse en mi frente manteniendola ahí. Tan firme y emanando una especie de calor que inundaba mi cabeza haciendo que mis orejas ardieran.

-Tienes fiebre-. Me dijo, ¿que?, ¿ahora es doctor?

-Oh si, eres un gran doctor-. Respondí sarcástica.

-Perra...-. Gruñio.-Tómate una pastilla.

-¿De donde saco una estúpido?-. Contesté, esta diciendo cosas muy obvias.

-Oye no lo se, tal vez de las medicinas que debe tener tu padre-. Contestó sarcástico.

Odio decirlo pero tiene razón. Papi suele guardar muchas medicinas en algún lugar de la casa. Ojala supiera donde encontrarlas, después de todo, yo ni siquiera vivia con el hasta hace apenas unos meses.

-Yo... No se donde están-. Dije con algo de vergüenza, seguro volvera a insultar mi inteligencia.

-Yo si-. Contestó.

Sonreía con esa típica burla que parecia característica en su cara de niña mientras su mano jugueteaba sacudiendo un pequeño pero sonoro frasquito. Las tiene, tiene las medicinas, hijo de perra seguro va a chantajearme.

-Damelas-. Órdene.

-¿Por...?-. Su timbre de voz suena ridículo.

-Por favor-. ¡¿Eh?!, ¿yo dije eso? ¡Sorprendente! No sabía que podía hacer eso.

El sádico debería de cerrar la boca, le entraran moscas además, no debería sorprenderle cuando yo soy una fina dama... Un segundo, ¿dije por favor frente a este sádico? ¡Maldita sea! No me dejará vivir.

Lo miré, no decía nada. Tal vez no me escuchó, si es así que buena suerte puedo llegar a tener. Entonces sus labios se curvearon formando una leve sonrisa que nunca había visto, su mano se acercaba de nuevo a mi cara contorneando mis mejillas y pomulos hasta detenerse en mi barbilla elevando mi cara para obligarme a mirarlo.

Esta enfermedad no me deja moverme y petearle las bolas por tocarme.

Mientras su mano sostenía mi barbillas, los dedos de esta se dieron habilidad para tocar mis labios lentamente... Tan suave y delicado me hicieron entre-abrir mis labios un poco.

Sonrió...

Mis ojos se cerraron un segundo ante la necesidad de parpadear, cuándo volví a abrirlos, esos ojos carmesí estaban tan cerca, esa calida respiración golpeaba mi nariz... ¿Qué... Qué hace? ¿Qué pienso yo que hará?

Una pequeña píldora se posicionó entre mis labios. Su otra mano lo había hecho, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de ese movimiento?

Se alejó.

-¿Necesitas agua?-. Preguntó, su cara, su maldita cara parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

No contesté, solo sonreí forzosa mientras me tragaba en seco la píldora. Mi cara, mis orejas, mi todo arde... ¿Qué me hizo? Me ha hecho sentir peor.

Me siento frustrada y no sé por qué. Me acomode con más confianza en mi cama mientras el se hechaba al suelo poniendose unos estúpidos audífonos. Ninguno de los dos habló, más bien yo no quise seguir alguna de sus provocaciones que me obligara a seguir intercambiando palabras con él.

Lo miré, yo estaba recostada y el me daba la espalda estando sentando en suelo recargado en la orilla de mi cama. Solo veo esa cabeza de huevo que se carga... Esos cabellos castaños tan finos y demasiado sedosos para un chico. Poco a poco siento mas sueño mientras miro esa estúpida cabeza.

- _Kamui... Kamui...-. Lo llamaba, me siento triste, no puedo verlo y lo necesito, me siento mal... El siempre esta conmigo cuando me siento mal._

-Aquí estoy-. _Contestó._

 _Lo sabía, sabía que él no seria capaz de dejarme sola. Sonreí, deslizaba mi mano buscando la suya para apretarla, apreatarla tan fuerte como pudiera y no dejarlo irse._

 _Entonces la sentí, sentí esa firme y calida mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos..._

 _No es él._

 _Esto no es cierto._

 _-¡Kamui!, ¡Kamui!, ¿Donde esta Kamui?-. Le exigía a ese impostor._

-Soy yo, soy yo-. _Repetía una y otra vez._

 _Mentiroso... No debería mentirme. Si Kamui no esta aquí, ¿acaso el ni siquiera ha venido? ¿Me ha dejado sola? ¿Es eso? Me siento triste... Tanto que de mis ojos emanan lágrimas... Lágrimas que no quiero detener._

 _Entonces... Sentí algo cálido, algo tan suave que se deslizaba por mis pomulos borrando aquel triste rastro que dejaban mis lágrimas..._

-Bien, Kamui no esta... Pero estoy yo-. _Me dijo._

 _Esa sensación que me regalaba... Me daba paz, me hacia sentir bien conmigo misma... ¿Pero y si se va?_

 _-No te irás... No te irás como Kamui... ¿Verdad?-. Pregunte aterrada por su respuesta._

-Claro que no... -. _Contestó._

 _Apreté su mano con más fuerza, no la había soltado en ningún momento y agradeci por eso. Las lágrimas seguian rodando por mis mejillas, no podia detenerlas pese a que ahora me sentía segura..._

 _Una suavidad las hizo desaparecer de nuevo, no eran dedos, era algo mas fino... Como unos labios._

 _Unos labios que se deslizaban lentamente por mi rostro... Naciendo en mis ojos, viviendo en mis mejillas y muriendo en mis labios como lo hace una lágrima._

Mis ojos se abrieron... Estaba en mi habitación, totalmente sola. No habia rastro del idiota que deje justo antes de caer dormida.

Es una suerte.

Mi rostro arde, mis orejas arden, es más, apuesto a que mi rostro debe estar teñido de rojo. Hubiera sido malo que me viera...

Jamás le diría que acabo de tener mi primer beso en un sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pasteles y Vestidos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Respirar aire puro fuera de mi habitación, sentir mi cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma y que decir de ese gran apetito que me aquejaba ¡qué cosas digo! Este apetito es más que bienvenido justo en ese momento. Es impresionante lo que un día de enfermedad le hace a mi cuerpo; dolor, nauseas, vomito, falta de apetito y a ese estúpido sádico que estuvo empeorando mi enfermedad.

Afortunadamente no he visto a ese pedazo de mierda desde que desperté esta mañana sintiéndome mucho mejor. Tampoco quiero verlo, lo único que quiero es que me sirvan de una vez el desayuno.

-¡Kagura! ¡Kagura!-. Gritaban en el vestíbulo de la casa.

Con una mierda lo que faltaba, el calvo estúpido llego luego de su resaca que le impidió estar en casa cuidando a su pequeña hija. Que se vaya al diablo, no quiero verlo. Claro que hay una enorme distancia en lo que yo quiero y en lo que pasa en esta maldita casa pues mi estúpido padre llegó al comedor con todo y su escándalo. Espero y venga a decirme que soy adoptada o algo que me deje largarme de aquí.

Me abrazo tan fuerte que me dio la sensación de que terminaría rompiéndome las costillas.

-¡Kagura! ¡Okita-san me dijo que estabas enferma y vine tan rápido como pude!-. Chilló, pero que viejo tan tonto.

-¡Eso fue ayer!-. Le grité.

Me soltó inmediatamente cuando le dije eso, se rascaba la nuca como si con eso se sacara la culpa de encima, despreciable sin lugar a dudas y que decir de Gin-chan quien ni se ha pasado por aquí.

-Bueno no pude tan rápido que digamos mi pequeña-. Se excusó.

-No se preocupe señor, yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo-. Oh genial y yo que comenzaba a celebrar que ese idiota no anduviera por aquí.

Ahí estaba, parado con la espalda recargada en la pared de la entrada al comedor, dan ganas de matarlo viéndolo ahí. Además aún no se me olvidan todas las cosas que me hizo ayer mientras estaba casi "agonizando".

-No tienes idea de cómo te lo agradezco Okita-san-. Chillo mi calvo padre de nuevo, a veces siento que me traiciona, debería enojarse porque ese pervertido estuvo solo con su pequeña hija enferma.

-Sí, sí, deja los dramas de novela viejo-. Interrumpí el momento dramático, hay otro tema que me importa más que las palabras que estos intercambien.- ¿Papi sabes donde esta Gin-chan?-. Cuestioné, es raro que él no este por aquí cuando dijo que vendría todos los días.

Papi se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, se veía pensativo… ¡Oh por dios al fin sucedió! ¡Le dio el coma diabético! Sabía que el también estaría sufriendo luego de tantos postres que consumimos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ni te ha llamado?-. Indagó papi, eso me confunde un poco.

-No…-. Respondí.

-¿Okita-san?-. Le preguntó a ese idiota, ¿Por qué Gin-chan lo llamaría a él?

-No a mí tampoco, ni tenía idea de que iba a llamarme-. Respondió el bastardo.

-Estúpido permanentado-. Maldijo papi por lo bajo.-Le dije que les informara por mí, después de todo ustedes son los que deben estar a cargo de estas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?-. Cuestioné.

-Se supone que él iba a decirles que hoy es la cita para probar las propuestas de banquetes y el pastel que serviremos en su boda Kagura, le llame ayer y le pedí que te dijera a ti o a Okita-san-. Comentó papi algo confundido.

¡Maldito viejo le voy a arrancar las pelotas cuando lo vea!

Eso era lo que repetía incesante mientras me cambiaba mi pijama para ponerme algo de ropa de salir, también lo repetía mientras papi me decía cuál era el lugar al que tenía que ir para comer la comida que YO debería estar comiendo en vez de ese estúpido, incluso, repetía la misma oración mientras el chofer amablemente me llevaba a ese lugar… con ese bastardo sádico a mi lado, como lo desprecio por pegarse a mí. Si cree que lo dejare probar algo, está loco.

-¿Podrías callarte de una vez? Estoy a un paso de empujarte para que te calles de una vez-. Comentó ese bastardo mientras nos aproximábamos a nuestro destino.-Se nota que ya te sientes mejor…

-¡De maravilla! Aunque te pese infeliz-. Comenté molesta, lo sé, sé que él quiere verme débil y enferma.

-Si no fuera por mí, estarías muerta-. Se rio burlón.

-Por supuesto que no-. Respondí molesta.-Tú te largaste…

-Pero ya fue casi de madrugada y eso porque recibí una llamada importante-. ¿Llamada? ¿Su novia ardiente de cabello azulado?-No te dejaría morir, muerta…

-Sí, sí, no te sirvo-. Hablé, hasta parece que no se sabe otra frase.-Tu ni vivo me sirves…

-Sigue haciéndote la difícil-. Comentó burlón, le arrancare la lengua por usar ese tono de voz.

Antes de que le respondiera algo ingenioso llegamos a ese lugar que papi índico. Era un local pequeño pero bastante elegante, como papi dice que debemos ser a mí en realidad me importa un carajo todo eso. Bajamos del auto, el idiota casi me cierra la puerta en la cara, le di una patada, entramos y ahí estaba ese estúpido permanentado como sospeché…

No se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba detrás, estaba en la recepción del lugar hablando con una señorita que parecía ser la empleada.

-Como le decía, la novia no pudo venir pero me pidió que yo viniera en su lugar… ella confía en mí y en mi buen gusto, la señorita se llama Kagura…-. Decía ese cínico de Gin-chan.

-¿Eh tú quién eres? ¿Por qué estas usurpando mi nombre? ¡Policía auxilio!-. Grité dramática haciendo que Gin-chan girara para verme con una expresión de terror.

-¡Tranquila yo soy policía! Y este tipo terminara tras las rejas-. Gritó el bastardo, vaya hasta que es útil y sabe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. La señorita empleada miro a Gin-chan con desaprobación.- ¿Podría explicarnos que pasa aquí?-. Preguntó dirigiéndose a Gin-chan.

-Hay mocosa tú me enviaste-. Se excusó.

-¿Quién eres tú? Jamás te he visto en mi vida-. Respondí indignada y SOLO PARA QUE MI ACTUACION SALIERA BIEN me escondí detrás del sádico.

-Señor… lo siento pero le pediré que se retire-. Hablo la señorita, Ja, eso se saca por intentar ocultarme comida.

Gin-chan se quedó callado, supo que había perdido esta batalla contra mí. Se acodo su rizado cabello que quedo igual y me dirigió una mirada retadora como diciendo "llevas una ya me las pagaras" eso cree el. Después de eso, salió del local dejándonos a mí, al idiota y la señorita empleada, la cual hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido.

Acepte, porque tengo algo llamado piedad.

Lo siguiente fue que me vi forzada a sentarme en la misma mesa con ese idiota frente a mí, no paso mucho hasta que trajeron la primera propuesta del menú, dos minutos después ya no había nada de esta. Luego trajeron la segunda propuesta, estaba más deliciosa que la primera pero ese bastardo fue astuto esta vez y tomo un poco de comida sonriéndome victorioso…

Lo odio.

-Dime una cosa china, ¿tragar como cerdo te parece buena idea luego de tu enfermedad?-. Preguntó alzando una ceja con una curvatura en sus labios que parecía contener su risa.

-La comida jamás me haría daño-. Respondí metiéndome otro bocado a la boca, más que nada para búrlame de él.

-Pues apenas anoche tenías mucha fiebre y decías cosas raras-. Comentó el.

Escupí la comida en ese instante. ¿Cosas raras? Mi estúpido hermano ya me lo había mencionado hace mucho tiempo cuando aún éramos una familia feliz, me había dicho que yo hablo dormida. Pe… pero en mi sueño yo tuve mi primer beso, eso significa que este bastardo pudo haberme escuchado hablando de eso… ¡Láncenme un rayo ahora por favor!

-¿Qué cosas pude haber dicho?-. Cuestioné con falsa incredulidad.

-Que te gustaba comer excremento de perro-. Bastardo, me está tomando el pelo.

-Suelo hablar dormida a veces, pero no digo algo tan tonto como eso, ni que fuera tu-. Respondí molesta.

-¿Hablas dormida? Será insoportable cuando estemos casados-. Comentó, nada de lo que se imagina pasara, se supone que esto será una actuación.-Dime, ¿hay alguna otra cosa?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Indague confundida, no entendí su última cuestión.

-Digo que solo sé que eres estúpida y hablas dormida, ¿hay alguna otra desventaja que tengas?-. Me ofendió, pero eso me dio una idea.

-Pues… suelo golpear mientras duermo, golpeo cuando alguien toca mi comida, me baño cada tres semanas y nadie me gana en cuanto a flatulencias-. Oh sí, las enseñanzas de Gin-chan.

-Eres toda una dama-. Comentó irónico.

-Claro, como si tú fueras perfecto-. Comenté con burla.

-Lo soy-. Respondió descaradamente.- ¿Qué no tienes nada bueno?

-Todo lo que tengo es bueno-. Me cruce de brazos.-Soy una persona amable y caritativa con los míos… y me importan mucho las personas a mi alrededor.

-No lo parece conmigo-. Interrumpió mi momento.

-Eso es porque tú eres un chihuahua-. Comenté victoriosa, el gruño.

-Seguro tú no sabes nada de mí-. Me respondió.-Me gustan los fideos, mi cumpleaños es en Julio y me gusta torturar gente…

-Eso se nota-. Respondí riéndome.

-Es tu turno idiota-. Me dijo.

-Pues mi cumpleaños es en Noviembre, me gustan el sukonbu y me gusta pasear con mi perro…-. Respondí.

-Nada en común-. Comento.

-Absolutamente nada-. Afirme, ¿Por qué me sentí rara por eso?

Me olvide incluso de seguir con mis alimentos, sacudí un poco mi cabeza sacando el pensamiento que no tenía. Lo que pasaba conmigo eran estragos de mi enfermedad, no está conversación sin sentido.

Después de probar todos los alimentos del menú que nos tenían preparado, seguimos con los pasteles que eran de 20 pisos o más. No sé cómo paso, pero luego de probarlos todos no me quedaron deseos de comer uno al menos en las próximas 12 horas.

Por otro lado estaba el sádico, no decía nada, solo asentía y termine escogiendo yo mi comida que servirían en mi funeral, quiero decir, boda. Poco después de eso regresamos a casa, ese estúpido parece que no tiene algo mejor que hacer que joderme la existencia.

Entonces paso eso que hizo que mi vida diera un giro inesperado, si era un desastre ahora, estaba a punto de ponerse peor.

Abrí la puerta de mi hogar adentrándome a pasos lentos; estaba exhausta y bastante satisfecha. Lo que no espere fue ver a mis amigas aquí. Mi querida jefa Otae, hermana de mi mejor amiga y Kyubei una amiga de la jefa que también se hizo mi amiga; ambas se lanzaron a mis brazos apenas me vieron y no sé porque… pero inmediatamente gire la vista a donde estaba el sádico mirándome con confusión.

-Kagura-chan tiempo sin verte-. Expresó la jefa, yo solo sonreí.-Vine aquí porque Gin-san me dijo que te ayudara.

¡Lo sabía ella me librara del sádico! ¡Gracias Gin-chan!

-Para luego es tarde-. Respondí inmediatamente alegre.

Debo decirlo, esperaba que la jefa le hiciera la quebradora a ese bastardo pero ¡No! En su lugar le sonrió amablemente diciendo que ya venía, lo siguiente que hizo fue llevarme a mi habitación, me sacudieron esas dos de los hombros emocionadas extendiéndome una caja color rojo bastante polienta.

-Te ayudaremos a que te lo pongas-. Dijeron las dos al unísono.

¿Ponerme qué? No me tomó mucho averiguarlo. Abrí la caja y ahí estaba el mismo vestido que he visto en fotos, siendo específica el mismo vestido que he visto en fotos de la boda de mi padre y mami… Era su vestido de novia.

-Yo ¿eh? ¿Qué?-. Balbuceaba estúpidamente.

¿Esto significa que papi quiere que use el vestido que mami uso? ¿De verdad usare algo tan bello en una boda fingida? Antes de articular otra palabra fui atacada por ese par de poderosas mujeres, no hubo tanto forcejeo pues tenía miedo de dañar el vestido, pero cuando me di cuenta…

Ahí estaba yo frente al espejo pareciendo un ángel menos hermoso de lo que fue mami. No podía ni respirar, solo estaba viéndome.

Eso era demasiado, acepto ayudar a mi calvo padre con sus problemas, acepto que mi hermano sea un idiota bueno eso es un hecho, acepto dar el "Si" en mi boda con ese bastardo y después lo mandare al diablo, pero no acepto usar algo tan perfecto en algo que no es real…

Aspiré profundo, me gire inflando el pecho y como pude baje las escaleras de mi habitación buscando a ese calvo a gritos que inundaban la casa.

-¡Kagura-chan regresa!-. Gritaba la jefa.-No dejes que Okita-san te vea así ¡Es de mala suerte!

¿Mala suerte de qué? Llegue a la sala de mi casa, el sádico estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá. 5, 6, 10 segundos en los que por más que trataba no podía apartar la vista de su mirada rojiza y él no podía apartar la vista de mí pareciendo estar su cabeza en otro mundo… Yo también estaba así y no sé porque. Solo sé que mi corazón latía como loco.

Un silbido y luego una garganta carraspeando detrás de mí.

-Mira que linda te vez, llegue a tiempo-. Me alagó.-En verdad te queda bien el vestido de mamá, mi pequeña y tonta hermanita.

Vire medio cuerpo y ahí estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos sonriendo estúpidamente, tan normal y tranquilo. Mi estúpido hermano apareció cuando yo ni siquiera había comenzado a buscarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**La mala suerte previa a la boda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En mi lista de cosas que considero imposibles hay tres cosas: la ultima es que un unicornio toque a mi ventana llevándome al reino mágico de sukonbu, las segunda es que Gin-chan deje los dulces con la intención de tener una vida saludable y la primera, la que es la probabilidad más estúpida en el planeta es que mi idiota, imbécil, tarado, retrasado, estúpido hermano mayor venga a casa por su propio pie.

Y aquí esta.

Quiero decir, mi plan era buscarlo y traerlo de la antena para que sea el quien se haga cargo de este problema llamado… boda, que asco pensar en la palabra.

Mirarlo ahí parado frente a mí, curioseando como si fuera la primera vez que está en esta casa no me hace más que desconfiar de él. ¿Qué quiere? ¿A que vino? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Qué significa exactamente ese "llegue a tiempo"? ¿A que llego a tiempo?

-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no vas a darle la bienvenida a tu hermano mayor?-. Me cuestionó ese tarado con su sonrisa que solo me dice "me importa una mierda el mundo", la detesto.

No le respondí, no porque no quisiera sino más bien por el que podrían decir de mi si pronuncio tantas groserías en una sola oración. Escuche pasos detrás de mí y antes de que diera la vuelta sentí esa mano en posicionándose en mi hombro, la reconocí al instante… que raro es eso.

-¿Y este tipo quien es china? ¿Tu hermano? Ya veo de donde sacaste lo desagradable…-. Dijo el otro tarado con su tono de voz tan monótono, que también odio.

-¿Eh? ¿Este quién es?-. Cuestiono el tarado número uno ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro con retraso mental.

-Yo pregunte primero-. Bramó el tarado número dos.

-Sádico infeliz ese es mi hermano mayor, Kamui-. Le dije al tarado dos.-Kamui, este es el sádico infeliz…-. Le señale al tarado número uno.

-¿Y este tipo es…?-. Indagó Kamui.

-Ah…-. No quería decirlo, que vergüenza.

-Dame un momento-. Interrumpió de la nada saliendo del lugar adentrándose a las profundidades de la casa.

Ojala se pierda… ¡No que digo! No dejare que se vaya hasta que se haga responsable de este problema. Es su responsabilidad después de todo, así cancelare el trato con el sádico y seré libre ¡libre!

Lo engañare y lo amarrare a una silla casándolo con la primera idiota que vea, después de todo el tal vez no sepa lo de la herencia… o tal vez ¡lo sabe! Dijo que llego a tiempo entonces, ¿llego a tiempo para evitar mi boda? ¿Llego a tiempo para salvarme?

-Tu hermano…-. Musito el sádico, había olvidado que estaba parado detrás de mí.

-Si ese es-. Afirmé, ¿Qué clase de conversación es esta?

-¡Kagura-chan!-. Llegaron gritando la jefa y Kyubei, me jalaban de los brazos queriendo sacarme de aquí pero yo.-Tienes que venir con nosotras, ya te vio Okita-san así que mejor quítate el vestido-. Decía la jefa.

-Yo no quiero que me vea este bastardo-. Respondí, sé que es lo que trataba de decir.

-Kagura-chan lo decimos más bien porque, ya sabes, es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda…-. Dijo Kyubei.

-Oh china ya lo arruinaste-. Exclamó el sádico.

-¿Boda? ¿Novia? ¿Novio? ¿Mi torpe hermanita se va a casar?-. Cuestionó Kamui.

Los tirones de detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Kamui, la jefa y Kyubei saben de la situación de este por eso se mostraron sorprendidas. Por otro lado estaba el sádico quien solo se limitó a mirar fijamente a mi hermano. Y por último estaba yo… ¿ósea cómo? ¿Por qué pregunta lo obvio si me ve vestida de esta forma? Es quiere decir que…

-¿Acaso no lo notaste idiota?-. Cuestione molesta.- ¡Me estás viendo usando el mismo vestido de mami! Es más tu dijiste que me veo linda ¡¿Para qué dijiste que llegaste a tiempo idiota?!-. Le grite.

-Tenía que usar el baño-. Contesto fingiendo inocencia.-Pero ese no es el tema en realidad… ¿Por qué no le avisaste a tu hermano que ibas a casarte?

-¿Acaso te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida?-. Cuestioné.

-No de hecho no-. Respondió tranquilamente.-Pero creí que nunca te casarías…-. Se hecho a reír.

Ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara me sobraban, es idiota y desconsiderado, se lo merece; pero no quiero que nadie vea la tan pésima relación que tengo con él.

-¿Entonces no lo sabias hermano mayor?-. Cuestionó el sádico, Kamui le sonrió.

-No-. Respondió.-Por cierto, ¿Tú quién eres para meterte en asuntos privados?-. Cuestionó.

-El prometido de tu hermana-. Respondió.

Era como si las palabras que dijo fueron "ven aquí y peleemos idiota", porque el ambiente comenzó a sentirse de esa manera.

-¡KAMUI!-. Genial, el tercer idiota de mi loca familia, mi estúpido padre.

Llego corriendo tomando del cuello de la camisa a Kamui, este le sonreía mientras el sacaba humo por la nariz como un toro rabioso o algo así.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-. Cuestiono papi furioso, es lógico cuando su hijo mayor se va de la casa como se fue Kamui.

-Vine de visita…-. Respondió.-Lo sorpréndete aquí es que me enteré de Kagura se va a casar-. Canturreo tranquilamente.

Mi padre lo soltó, suspiro tratando de calmase mirándonos a todos los presentes que solo estábamos mirando su ridículamente violenta escena.

-Kagura ve a cambiarte… Otae-san, Kyubei-san gracias por venir a ayudar a Kagura, Okita-san…

-Esperare a la china-. Dijo el sádico tan tranquilo e idiota como siempre.

-Bien, espérala arriba…-. Dijo papi.

-Si espérame arriba yo ahora voy-. Dije sin mucho interés.

-Tú también vas Kagura-. Ordeno el viejo.

-Pero yo…-. Trate de decir.

-Ahora-. Grito furioso.

No me quedo más opción que aceptar. Con la cabeza baja subí las escaleras a mi habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara al sádico infeliz quien se quería meter, maldito pervertido. Antes de quitarme el vestido me deje caer en la cama, ¿Por qué me siento tan frustrada? ¿Es por la presencia de Kamui? Eso debe ser, tal vez papi le está explicando la situación y tal vez le está diciendo que es el quien se tiene que hacer cargo de esto…

Termine de cambiarme poniendo unos cómodos pantalones y salí, el sádico estaba ahí con la espalda recargada en la pared como si nada pasara.

-Creí que te habías largado-. Le dije comenzando a caminar.

-Aún tengo tiempo libre y es aburrido, al menos aquí puedo fastidiarte la vida-. Me respondió el maldito.

-Te odio-. Le dije bajando por las escaleras.

-Estas muy sensible ¿te preocupa lo que tu padre hable con tu hermano quien por cierto es un loco?-. Dijo él.

-Seguramente le está hablando de mi asunto…-. Le dije.

Recordé algo, él y yo tenemos un trato aunque claro… ese trato no se romperá hasta que logre obligar/convencer a Kamui.

-Ya veo-. Dijo el.-Bueno da la impresión de que tu hermano es un idiota, tal vez le tome años entender-. Se burló.

Terminamos de bajar dirigiéndonos al comedor, Kamui estaba ahí, pero papi ya no estaba. ¿Qué demonios paso?

-Hola-. Dijo Kamui.-El calvito ya me conto todo…

-¿Así? ¿Qué te conto?-. Cuestioné incrédula.

-Que además de calvo pobre y que mamá dejo una herencia-. Respondió.-Y que me pertenece más a mí que a ti, claro si me caso…-. Decía.-Pero esas cosas no van conmigo y menos viendo a ese prometido, lo mataría antes de casarme con el…

-Obviamente no te casarías con el idiota-. Le grité, él se hecho a reír.

-Es broma-. Se echó a reír.

-¿Entonces eso que significa cuñadito? ¿Estás dando tu bendición?-. Pronuncio el sádico, se nota que quiere iniciar una pelea con Kamui.

Y por la mirada de mi estúpido hermano era claro que el estaba deseoso de pelear con el también. Pero aparentemente se resistió a sus bajos instintos volviendo a sonreírme mientras se ponía de pie para acariciarme la cabeza.

-Kagura te haré una pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta en la vida además de encontrar oponentes fuertes?-. Cuestionó Kamui.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, la respuesta es obvia.

-Fastidiar a papi-. Respondí.

-¡Exacto!-. Afirmo.-Y por qué me gusta fastidiar al calvo… tomare tu lugar y la herencia, solo tengo que hacer esa tontería-. Dijo él.

-¿Y eso como fastidiaría a papi idiota?-. Cuestioné, ¿Por qué lo hice? Debería estar feliz con su decisión. Después de todo no tuve que obligarlo.

-No le daré un centavo…-. Dijo el.-Así que todos ganamos…

Tiene razón todos ganamos, el se hace cargo de sus responsabilidades y yo soy libre… ¿Por qué no siento la libertad? ¿a que hora salen mis alas para emprender el vuelo?

-¿Es así de fácil cuñadito? ¿Qué dijo el suegrito de todo esto?-. Cuestionó el sádico.

-Él no tiene voz aquí, solo Kagura y yo somos los herederos-. Respondió.-Así que gracias por venir sádico-kun-. Le sonrió.

-Kamui…-. Trate de decir, ¿pero qué voy a decir exactamente?

-¿Cómo? ¿Si es tu plan casarte? Creí que el calvito te estaba obligando…-. Dijo Kamui sorprendido.-Tienes gustos peculiares-. Decía mirando al sádico.

¡Es cierto! Mi estúpido padre técnicamente me obligo… y ahora soy libre ¡Sí! ¡Ya siento la libertad!

-¿Qué estas diciendo hermano bastardo? Yo solo quería decir gracias-. Respondí cruzándome de brazos soltando una risa triunfal.

-Soy yo el que está profundamente agradecido-. Interrumpió el sádico haciendo una reverencia ante nosotros.-Estaba a punto de volverme loco pensando que uniría mi vida a una perra salvaje…

Bastardo, mostrando su verdadera cara por fin. Creí que actuaría para seguir con esto pero no, supongo que sabe que el trato termino… él también es libre y debería estar irradiando felicidad. Después de todo él tiene a su "novia" ardiente de cabellos azulados, tal vez ella era el asunto que menciono cuando hicimos nuestro trato, tal vez quería sacarme dinero para casarse con ella, sí, eso era.

Jamás pensé que le agradecería algo a Kamui después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Pues bien lárgate!-. Grité llena de alegría.

Lo empujaba con todas mis fuerzas hasta lograr sacarlo de mi casa. Se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta y se quedó ahí, sin dejarme que lo moviera.

-¿No me vas a extrañar?-. Pregunto altivo.

-Vete a la mierda-. Le respondí, ¿Quién va a extrañarlo?-Eres libre, lárgate…

-Que cruel, pensé que me habías agarrado cariño-. Se burló.-Espero y tu hermano el loco encuentre a una idiota que se quiera casar con el-. Dijo dejando escapar una carcajada después.

-Yo me encargo de eso-. Afirme.-Ahora déjame celebrar…

-¿Celebrar que?-. Cuestionó.

-Que el trato termino, mi condición se cumple-. Le dije, ¿Qué rayos siento en el estómago?

No me había dado cuenta pero ya era bastante tarde, la oscuridad de la noche…. El alumbrado público iluminando las calles, las estrellas, todo eso siendo visto desde la entrada de mi casa.

-Eso ya lo sé-. Dijo él.

-Ahí te las arreglaras tu solo para resolver tu asunto-. Me burle.

-¿Te preocupa?-. Ahora fue el quien se burló.

-Lo que hagas ahora me importa un pepino…-. Respondí.

-Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-. Cedió.-Por cierto, ya tengo algo que resolverá mi asunto…-. Dijo comenzando a alejarse.

Se ve lejano.

-Aunque debo decir que nuestro compromiso termino rápido-. Se detuvo.-Ya sé que fue, me dejaste verte con el vestido eso te dio mala suerte…

-¿Por qué mala suerte a mí?-. Cuestione.

-No te vas a casar conmigo-. Respondió con una sonrisa creía.

-Vete a la mierda-. Le dije.

-Vete tú-. Respondió.

Y finalmente salió.

No solo de casa, sino también de mi vida. Así como llego tan tranquilo de la misma forma se fue… bueno Kamui llego también muy rápido. Nada tiene que ver eso del vestido, para mí esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en un rato… no es mala suerte.

No lo es.

Ahora debo concentrarme en tres cosas, la primera es saber exactamente que hablo papi con Kamui para convencerlo, la segunda contarle a Gin-chan y la tercera… planear la boda de mi hermano antes de que escape…

Si escapa… ¿volveré a ser yo la novia? Pero el trato con ese infeliz se rompió, ¿eso significa que me pondrán otro prometido?

Bueno, eso sí sería mala suerte.

¿Qué? ¡Qué digo! Estoy dando a entender que sería malo que me casara con otro que no sea el sádico mi estúpido prometido, digo… ex prometido.


End file.
